


Shadow Snippets

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Series: Survive the Shadows [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: This world is full of darkness. Darkness and light ebbing and flowing, ever intertwining. Life is always a balance of both. Echoes of the past, of the future all intertwining together. The shadows always lurking at the edges of even the brightest light. Especially for those who walk the path of shadows.





	1. The Cost of Freedom

 

CRACK!

Walter cried out in agony as he hit the floor, having received another hit from the asylum doctor. This beating had been going on for what felt like hours to Walter. The doctor sneered at him, readying the belt again in his hands.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, kitchen boy. Where is the girl?"

Walter stared at him for a few moments before giving the same smirk as he had before, coughing up a bit of blood.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again, you're not getting an answer out of me no matter how much you beat me."

The doctor sneered.

"Who said I need to beat you anymore?" He grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to his knees. "You want her freed so bad? A dangerous inmate out into the world?"

"The only one dangerous here…" He coughed. "Is you!"

The doctor growled, shaking him a little.

"You don't understand, boy. They'll throw the book at you for this… or I'll find a much better punishment for you myself."

"Do what you want. The information you want you'll have to pry from my cold dead hands."

"So be it."

The doctor, threw Walter down before pressing a button on an intercom.

"Get a room ready. We have a new patient."

It wasn't long before other doctors came into the room, taking Walter away and into one of the many rooms of the asylum. They threw him in without much care, Walter skidding across the floor.

"Enjoy your stay, traitor." one of the doctor's said before closing the door.

Walter laid on the floor, soreness keeping him from being able to get up. He glanced at himself, least the best he could without his glasses. His clothes were torn in some places, he was covered in bruises and judging by the warmth he felt on his face, he most certainly was bleeding from his nose and had blood on his lips from coughing some up.

He sighed, curling up on himself.

_Least Willow got away… I just hope Maxwell is going to keep his end of the bargain in regards to me._

The room was illuminated by a single light bulb that flickered overhead, casting shadows across the walls. Walter shuddered, curling up more on himself, wincing as he felt his abdomen.

_Something definitely got messed up. He put me through the wringer._

_Of course, tick off the head doctor twice…_

It was hours before he heard any sign of anyone outside.

"Hello?"

The door opened before it was quickly closed.

"Sorry for making you wait."

Walter glanced up, squinting his eyes at the person before him. He recognized the voice but he wasn't sure if it was who he thought it was.

"Maxwell?"

Maxwell knelt to his level, putting on a new set of glasses over Walter's eyes.

"The one and only. Again, sorry for the wait, time got the better of me of getting Willow away from this place."

"I-It's fine. H-How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's doing well for herself and you'll see her in due time but right now, let's focus on you." Maxwell summoned magic aura to his hands, having it wrap around Walter, healing his injuries. "You know, I thought doctors were supposed to do no harm."

"Tell that to ones who see patients like Willow as science projects over people." Walter sighed in relief. "And then, when you break their rules this is what happens… At least here. There's some good ones out there I'm sure." He growled. "But not here… Not these people. They don't care at all."

"Hmph, cads the lot of them. Best we make haste now before more show up."

"Wait, one more favor, please."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Walter gave him a pleading look.

"It's not huge I promise. Just… make it so my mother never gets any notification of me being forced to be in here. It'd scare her a lot."

Maxwell thought it over before nodding.

"Very well. Might not be a pleasant experience for the doctors here but considering what they do to people here I honestly will not feel bad for what I will do them to keep that from happening."

"I just don't want my mother to worry… She's the only person I have left that is family in this world and I don't want to hurt her."

There was sympathy in Maxwell's eyes.

"I understand and I promise I shall do what I just said to keep that from happening."

"Thank you." Walter held up his hand. "I'm ready to go now."

Maxwell took his hand, summoning shadows around them.

"Let's leave here then."

There was a rush of shadows around them before they vanished, something else, something quite dark left behind.

A terrorbeak skittered onto the bed, screeching as the door was opened before lunging for its prey.

oooooo

Walter felt a little dizzy as the shadows dissipated around them. He looked around, seeing they were in a forest area, taking note the trees were burnt to a crisp.

"Looks like she was through here rather quickly."

"Oh goodness, Willow…" Walter gulped. "W-Where is she?"

"Somewhere far from here. Probably just best to follow the burn trail."

"You can't just take me to her?"

"Watch it. I'm already doing you quite a few favors in order to ensure your mother doesn't find out about this." Maxwell gave him a serious look. "You can't make too many demands."

Walter gave him a miserable look before sighing, adjusting his glasses.

"Right, right, my apologies. Nothing in this life worth having is easy to get, right?"

"Indeed."

"Then…. I'll just get to work."

"Good." Maxwell summoned a backpack to his hands, offering it to him. "Here, something to start you off. Know these simple rules. Keep your guard up, stay out of the dark and whatever you do, don't starve. Best of luck finding your "sister"."

Walter took it, nodding.

"Thank you, Maxwell. You're a real pal."

"Anything for a friend. Now, if you'll pardon me, I have some "doctors" to check on." He grinned wickedly before disappearing.

Walter took a deep breath before going through the backpack, finding an axe inside.

"Well… if I'm gonna survive." He looked at the charred trees. "I'm gonna need something for a cooking means."

_Hang in there Willow. I'm coming!_

 


	2. Up in Smoke

Up in Smoke

The smoke was thick and suffocating all around. It had filled the factory within moments of the machinery malfunctioning and bursting into flames.

How could this have happened? Everything was just fine the other day. They had passed inspections and no one had found anything wrong with the machines. No loose gears, screws or anything. Yet, here they were.

Robert wheezed into his shirt collar, trying to use it as a means of filtering out the smoke as he tried to escape the facility but to no avail. He was getting weaker and the smoke was clouding his glasses, making it hard to see.

He fell to the ground, his glasses falling off and sliding across the floor. His eyes stung from the smoke.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be finishing his paperwork for the day and going home after making sure his employees also went home and didn't work themselves half to death.

_Now, it looks like I'm going to die here._

He closed his eyes, preparing for the end.

"Say, Pal, you don't look so good."

Robert's eyes snapped open at hearing the voice. He looked up weakly, unable to tell who it was without his glasses.

"Who…?

The person knelt down to his level, swiping their hand over his eyes, allowing him to see clearly for a moment. Standing before him was a man in a purple pinstripe suit with a narrow face and dark slicked back hair. His green eyes glinted a bit with the glow of the flames around them.

"I know it's been sometime and I've changed faces but I hope you haven't forgotten your dear king, Robert Wagstaff."

Robert's eyes grew wide as he looked him over. The face was new but the tone and the way he carried himself…

"M-Maxwell…?"

"In the flesh… and it seems you're in quite the situation, aren't you?"

"It would seem so." Robert wheezed. "Maxwell… Help me… Please… I… I don't want to die… E… Everything was just fine but… I… I don't know this happened… What did I do wrong…?"

Maxwell tipped his chin up.

"You did nothing. It was THEM. Seems they didn't want you being content with your radio factory. Such a shame, you were just getting things up and running too."

Robert reached a hand up to him.

"I'll do anything… just… please…"

Maxwell grasped his hand.

"If you truly mean that, then I can save you."

"I do… Please…" He wheezed. "I'm not ready to die."

"Then that's all I needed to know."

Shadows came around them, taking them far from the factory. Robert coughed as the shadows faded, revealing an open rock quarry around them.

"Ngh... "

_I'm never taking fresh air for granted again._

Maxwell flicked his hands, producing a new pair of glasses in them.

"Something for your eyes." He said, slipping them onto Robert. "And I have quite the task for you but you'll need to be a bit stronger than you are now and of course, I need to take care of those injuries. So, hold still."

Maxwell pressed his hand against Robert's forehead. A warm and cold sense passed through Robert's body. His injuries faded, his clothes mended… and his hair turned from silver to a lighter brown and a new strength filled his being.

"There." Maxwell said as the magic finished its job. "Much better."

The man let out a sigh of relief, bringing a hand to his head.

"That does feel a lot better thank-" He stopped as he looked at his hand. He had been dealing with the typical problems of growing older in his profession. Including his hands being calloused from years of work. Now, he saw no evidence of that. He moved his wrist, noting no flare ups either. "... Wow."

"Rejuvenation is not something I give many unless I feel it's necessary and I feel you earned it and need it for what lies in store for you, old friend." Maxwell made a mirror appear. "I will say, you look quite dapper in that attire I've given you if I do say so myself. It was your old attire after all."

Robert looked at himself, shocked at seeing a younger reflection staring back at him. He looked like how he did when he was in his 30's and was now dressed in a brown trenchcoat with the sleeves rolled up, long black gloves, a light brown sweater vest, a red necktie and comfortable slacks and shoes. An outfit he was all too familiar with and happy to be wearing again.

"This… This is incredible." He grinned, leaning in for a closer look. "Not a single gray hair and these clothes are comfortable."

"All the better for what I have in mind."

Robert looked up, giving him a curious look.

"My King, what can I do for you?"

Maxwell looked over to a hole in the ground that had stairs present.

"The ruins in the caves below are a place of interest to me. There are things down there I need excavated and researched, see what is still standing and functioning. Think you can do this task for me, Robert Wagstaff?"

Robert nodded. It sounded intriguing… and exciting.

"I believe so… but I have a request of my own if I may."

"What is it?"

"I um… Well..." He fiddled with his gloves. "There was a young lady who lived here I'd… I'd love to see if she's still around, Sir. A-And I promise I'll do the task as asked but-gah!"

Maxwell was amused as he gave him a knowing grin.

"Yes, I distinctly remember seeing you with a young woman. You wish to continue what you two had."

"M-Maybe. If she'll have me."

"By all means. You don't have to stay down there permanently but the job will be done."

"Yes of course."

_Andrea…_

"Anything else you request?"

"No… Well, maybe one more thing."

"I'm listening."

"My factory… Go back there one more time and see if anyone is trapped. If anyone is there… please, help them."

"Request acknowledged." Maxwell gave a flick of his hand, a large wrench appearing it from shadow flames. "Here." He offered it to Robert. "I believe you'll want this with you."

He took it into his hands, finding it had a good bit of heft to it.

"Whoa…"

"For inventing AND fighting."

"D-Duly noted… Thank you again, My King." He bowed his head. "I am forever grateful."

Maxwell smirked.

"I'm aware. Enjoy your new lease on life. If you'll excuse me, I believe I have more work to do myself."

"I will. Thank you."

Maxwell disappeared with a burst of shadow flames, leaving Robert alone. He sighed, gripping the wrench tightly in his hands.

_If you're out there, I swear I'll find you again._

oooooo

The factory was falling to pieces when Maxwell returned. He had peeked outside to see how many had escaped. He saw there was a considerable group of escaped workers standing outside while the fire department was doing what they could to put out of the fire.

He turned his attention away from them, walking around the burning facility, using magic to keep the smoke and flames from reaching him as he searched the area.

_With how things are this will be a quick visit._

He soon noticed a form collapsed on the ground, holding their hands close to their chest. He moved closer, seeing it was a woman with burns across her arms, the rest hidden from her position. He frowned, hoping he wasn't too late as he touched her, shaking her a bit.

"Can you hear me?"

"Mgh…?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes barely open.

"Help… Please… I… I can't…" She coughed. "I need to…"

Maxwell shushed her.

"Everything will be fine. Your boss has requested I save someone else and seems you're the lucky winner of that request… though, I don't think that's entirely appropriate, considering your situation."

"Ya think?" The woman wheezed. "Just get me out of here… I can't stand this place for another minute."

"Hang in there." Maxwell summoned his shadows transporting them from the factory into a cleared area.

The woman looked up at him dazed, trying to focus her vision on him. Though it was flickering as she tried to stay awake.

_She's in bad shape. I'll have to make this quick._

"Don't go to sleep, whatever you do."

"Tryin'..."

Maxwell focused his magic, doing the same spell he had just used on Robert. The woman's body was healed in moments, her clothes returned to proper order and weakness leaving her body, being replaced with a new found strength.

Now that he looked at her, she seemed familiar to him.

_Those eyes… I've seen them before._

The woman rubbed her head, slowly sitting up. She took a deep breath, sighing in relief that she didn't have any smoke in her lungs.

"Thanks. Ya really saved the day there." She looked at him with a small grin, her eyes lighting up a little.

" _Maxy! I found some strawberries, you wanna share?"_

…  _No… No it cannot be possible…_

Maxwell stared at her for another moment, trying to be sure he was seeing things properly… and he was. The resemblance was close enough.

"You're welcome Miss…?"

"Winona. Winona Schuyler. No Miss, please."

_Winona… No doubts, she has to be the sister that was mentioned but I never got to meet. She has Charlie's eyes. It's a only color their family has and the last name is a perfect match._

"I see. Well, your life is spared but… sadly." Maxwell brought a hand to her head.

"What are you-"

Winona didn't get to finish her sentence as she collapsed to the ground, feeling exhausted.

"I can't let you remember this meeting." Maxwell said, frowning. "Enough has been done for… him and her to suffer. I don't want THEM getting any other ideas." He knelt by her side, waving his hand over her head, magic seeping into her mind. "When you wake up, forget this meeting ever happened. You walked through a portal and found yourself here and are trying to find your way home. As my special gift to you, you have special protection from the night monster. You know her, you can avoid her attacks but don't stay in the dark forever. Stay in the light… and don't starve. Be safe… Winona."

Maxwell sighed, pulling away from her, walking off, disappearing with a burst of shadow flames.

_Give Them trouble._


	3. The Wayward Chef

The Wayward Chef

_I swear when I find that portal again, I'm burning down the whole dang building…. Well, maybe not burn. Tear it down._

_Yeah._

_That's a good way around it._ Winona thought as she trekked through the forest of this strange new world. She remembered going through a portal and waking up here feeling exhausted but… refreshed at the same time.

That had been the first surprise. The other, was how strange this place was. Having to avoid the dark at all cost and learning to hunt.

_Feeeh if I had a means of canning some of this stuff, I'd be just dandy. But nooo, I have to rely on cookin' for myself._

…  _I'm gonna starve at this rate._

Winona knew exactly how long to cook a piece of meat until it was done. That was about as much as her cooking knowledge went, simple things. Toast, a fried egg and coffee was her breakfast on most days she actually remembered to.

Eating stuff straight from the can was usually her lunch and dinner. Easy, didn't perish and could still be spread over a piece of bread if she had it.

 _But nooo, not gonna have it that easy…_ She dug through the backpack she found, pulling out a few pieces of jerky.

That had been another useful skill she had figured out. At least it couldn't go bad on her now and it was fine.

 _Not the tastiest but eh, it's food._  She stopped, noting she saw smoke coming from another area. It didn't smell like a typical fire however.

It reminded her of when she was young and her father would take the family out to the cabin.

_Heh… I remember him and that stupid smoker we kept worrying would blow up someday._

Her nose guided her this time as she followed the scent. It smelled good… like smoked fish.

She peered through the brush to see what was making the smoke.

A modest camp was before her, drying racks for preserving food as well as several crockpots… and some kind of box with the smoke coming out of it.

There was also a man. He grinned, peering into the side of the box, nodding to himself.

"Almost done. Just a few more hours and it's perfect." He sighed in relief. "No more going bad, just being tasty and ready to eat."

_Who is this guy?_

Her stomach growled a little as she silently cursed it.

The young man hadn't seemed to notice her. He dusted himself off, going about taking ingredients out of an ice box.

She took note of his attire as well. He was dressed like a chef, apron and all.

He lifted the lid on one of the crock pots as the scent wafted out.

"Ah, honey ham. Perfect."

Her stomach growled loudly as she tried to duck down in the brush. He looked over to her direction.

She heard footsteps before the brush was parted as she came face to face with him, seeing amber colored eyes and wild dark hair with grey-ish streaks in them. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"UWAH!" Winona yelped, falling back. "Oof!"

"E-Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Peachy."

The man smirked a little.

"The noise I heard earlier says otherwise. You hungry?"

Winona gave him a sheepish grin.

"Starving."

"Ah, breaking rule number one. Well, can't have that now. Come, come, I was just sitting down to lunch."

Winona looked him over, deciding if he turned on her she could take him in a fight.

She followed him into the campsite.

"You're feeding me and don't even know my name."

The man chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where are my manners?" He took her hand, giving a sweeping bow. "Walter Gardner, at your service."

"Winona Schuyler." She replied, blushing a bit at the gesture.

Walter smiled.

"Beautiful name."

"It's mine." She shrugged. "So, how long ya been here?"

"Few months?" Walter sighed as he handed her over a makeshift plate of food. "Had to take care of things first."

Winona saw his eyes darken with anger as he took a seat beside her.

"I see." She chose not to ask. It wasn't her business and she didn't intend to make it her business.

"Let's just say if I ever get back to Earth I'm doomed financially and probably going to jail."

Winona sputtered a little, giving him a look before snickering. Walter elbowed her.

"I'm serious!"

"You… getting in trouble? You couldn't harm a fly!"

Walter gave her a look.

"I broke into an asylum and broke a patient out, as well as damaging medical equipment and causing probably thousands of dollars in damage on the way out."

She gave him a stunned look, eyes widening.

"... You did that?"

"Yep." He went back to eating. "You do what you have to, for your loved ones. I just need to find her now."

Winona sighed.

"Sorry, that wasn't nice of me to say that. That's dedicated. I'll give you that. It's also crazy."

"I've been told." He grinned.

Winona laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, what a person to run into. Breaking into asylums and getting out."

"Well, with some help." He winked.

They fell quiet, Winona looking over to him every now and then.

"Something wrong?"

"Well… this is just weird. I haven't seen anyone since I came here who even resembled a person."

"I can say the same. Aside from my friend who dropped me here." Walter leaned back a little, sadness in his eyes. "I had hoped he would just take me right to her but… he said I have to play by the rules of this world too and had already asked enough favors "

Winona frowned, squeezing his shoulder.

"Who you lookin' for?"

"My little sister… Well, surrogate sister but still the same to me. She was a patient in the asylum, the doctors loved torturing her." He growled a bit. "Expected me to just stand by and watch. Well, I didn't. They tried to keep me away but I was not going to let up. Eventually, I found a way… had to make a deal but it was worth it."

Winona frowned. She felt sympathy for him, knowing what that feeling was like.

"You think she's here?"

"I know for a fact. What about you? Looking for anyone?"

"Trying to find my way home and… Stupid as it sounds, hoping to find my sister. She went missing awhile back and I still have this hope that maybe, just maybe she's alive. I just… I have this feeling y'know? That feeling that she's closer than ever but I can't see her." Winona tried to explain, sighing a bit.

Walter frowned.

"Yeah… I know that feeling all too well." He gave her a small smile. "Well… How about this? If we're both looking for someone, how about we work together?"

"You sure you want me around? I'm a bit crazy."

"I am too. Besides, would be a shame to let you starve out there." He stood up, offering her a hand.

Winona grinned before shaking it.

"You got yourself a deal there, Walt."


	4. Old Flame

An Old Flame

The candles flickered gently, their flames dancing as they burned. Slowly but with a purpose.

The flames reflected off a gleaming crystal ball in the center of a table. The woman looked over the ball, focusing as images were conjured before her, reflected in the glass.

Some she had expected, checking on loved ones, focusing on ensuring she had a safe path to travel between the village and her more secluded home in the darker part of the woods for the next day…

But what came next surprised her. Her eyes grew wide as the image of a man was reflected on the glass. A large wrench in hands being used as a walking stick as he looked around him, a look of determination in his eyes.

 _Is… Is this correct?_ Her hands shook as they hovered over the crystal, waving them over to see if the image would remain.

The image was as strong as ever. The man was still there. She could see his eyes now.

Eyes she knew and missed.

_Robert…?_

"Andddreeeaaaa! Your caaaandles!" A voice hissed from the shadows.

"Scrying, Brother." She retorted in response, turning back to the crystal, sighing, seeing the image was fading. She closed her eyes, whispering her thanks before blowing her candles out. There was a dim lantern she had on for her own protection but she knew the candles bothered him.

Andrea knelt down, offering her hand, a gentle smile coming to her face.

"Sorry about that. I… I saw him."

"Who?" Sebastian slithered out of the shadows, cuddling up to his sister carefully, not wanting to cause her any sanity loss if he could avoid it.

Andrea hugged him, nuzzling him as he gave a little chirp.

"Robert. I-I mean I think it was him."

Sebastian gave a sharp gasp before coughing a little.

"I ssshouldn't have done that."

Andrea shook her head, hugging him again. It was an odd arrangement. Sebastian was stuck like this but she still was able to enjoy his company. It was part of why her house was so far out.

That, and she liked keeping to herself.

_But I won't be by myself if he's here._

_If…_

_If he still likes me._

"Sssstop lookin like that." Sebastian spoke, up giving his best serious look as he could manage, wriggling out of her hold.

Andrea hugged herself, giving a sheepish look.

"Yessss it'ssss that obvioussss I'm your big brother for ssssshadow'ssss ssssake!" He hopped up onto her table, tapping her crystal ball with his beak. "I made disssss for you!"

"You think… he misses me?"

"Andri I know for a fact he does!."

Andrea felt her cheeks heat up as her ears lowered a little.

"How about disssss? I'll watch your boyfriend-"

"SEBASTIAN!" She shrieked a little.

"And do some Terrorbeak LOVE SERVICESSSS!"

Andrea felt her face heat up more, covering it with her hands.

"Oh my goodness…" She whispered. "You are too much."

He slithered off the table and onto her back, nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you!"

"I love you too… Okay, Big Brother. You have a deal. But if you screech in his ear…" She gave him a playful look. "No chin scratches. For a year."

Sebastian fell off his perch with a shriek.

oooooo

Robert sighed, wiping his brow with his sleeve. He looked up at the darkening sky, trying to recall the cycles from when he was younger.

_Let's see… Tonight should be the full moon. Which means I can avoid getting killed by the darkness._

The man smiled, nostalgia in his eyes as he looked upon the moon. It brought back memories.

" _Oh, there she is." Sebastian smirked, nudging Robert towards where Andrea was standing in the garden behind their home._

_Robert blinked, noting she was leaning over what looked to him like a bird bath._

" _Andrea?"_

_She jumped, looking to him, giving a little wave, a shy smile coming to her face._

_He tugged at his tie before going up to her. It was daytime but there was a pale light coming from the bird bath._

" _What do you have here?" He asked as she looked down into it. He followed her gaze, eyes going wide._

_The moon reflected back at them. He looked to her as if asking permission as she nodded. He poked at the water as the reflection rippled but the moon stayed._

_Andrea giggled quietly at the bewildered look on his face._

" _The moon, even in the day time. Amazing."_

" _The moon dial's a lot of fun to use." She blushed a little. "As the moon changes, the water amount does too. Pure moon water, perfect for making salves or elixirs with."_

" _Incredible." He murmured, gazing at her reflection in the water._

"Wonder if she still has that thing…"

"SCREEE!"

He jumped as he grabbed up his wrench, dropping into a defensive stance. A shadowy image flickered across his vision. A terrorbeak, as it flickered into a semi-solid form in front of him, hissing as it tried to make itself look bigger.

He moved back, confused when the creature didn't try to attack him. Instead, the terrorbeak attempted to clear its throat.

"Robbie! Been foreveerrr!" It hissed in a very familiar tone, as strained as it was. Robert's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Sebastian…!?" He gasped, moving closer looking him over.

_Good heavens…_

_What happened since I was last here?_

"I know." Sebastian sighed. "It lookssss really bad. But I promissse it'ssss not! … Well, okay I can't do a lot without handsssss but I'm useful!" He tried to puff himself up a bit. "Sssseee?"

"Good heavens, what happened!?"

"... I ticked off the king."

"Sebastian, no. You didn't."

"I did." He gave a sad sounding chirp. "And Andrea moved far away sssso I could live with her sssstill when Melly'ssss not around."

Robert frowned, kneeling to his level, tilting his chin up.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see a familiar face. Even if it took a moment."

Sebastian perked up, slithering onto his shoulder, giving a happy chirp.

"YAY!"

Robert chuckled.

"So, how's it like being one of those?"

"Weird!"

He stood up, balancing Sebastian on his shoulder.

"I see… So, where's Andrea? If it's not too abrupt to ask."

"HA! That'ssss why I'm here!" Sebastian laughed maniacally, a laugh that made Robert shiver a bit.

_Even with that warped voice, I know Sebastian's "I'm about to make your life Hell!" laugh._

"Why?"

"Terrorbeak Love Ssseervvicesss!" He cheered.

"...Eh!?"

Sebastian shrieked a little, making Robert, move faster.

"Mush human! MUSH! THAT AWAY!"

"UWAH! Hey!"

Robert, despite it, found himself laughing as he was guided through the moonlit fields, down an old pathway that had been cleared.

"Incredible…"

"Mm-hm.." Sebastian grinned.

Soon, they passed through a veil of vines as a small cabin was revealed.

"Out back."

"R-Right."

This garden was different from the one he remembered. It was more covered, the trellis' built to ensure there was cover as the plants grew. The large moon dial in the center of the garden flowed with water as it pooled over, running across the ground, illuminating it.

Standing over the dial, her hands hovering above it, was Andrea. Robert's heart skipped a beat as he took in her image.

She was a bit older herself but it was clearly her. Her hair flowing gently in the breeze as she gazed down at the moon's image.

Andrea's gaze was focused as she moved her hands over the dial, for her, the images changing and flickering… until she saw his own leaning over it.

Their gaze met in the water before both looked up. Robert felt his eyes get misty as he gave her a gentle look.

"I found my way back."

Andrea's eyes welled up with tears as she reached up, cupping his face in her hands. She opened her mouth to speak before biting her lip.

Robert smiled gently, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"It's okay. I know it's been a long time…"

Andrea shook her head before she threw her arms around him tightly, causing him to stumble back a bit before bringing his arms around her.

"A-Andrea…" Robert murmured, some tears escaping. It had been so long, he thought for sure he would never see her again.

"My Robert." She mumbled. Robert's gaze softened hearing her voice. Quiet but it was still her's. Her voice that he missed so dearly.

He tightened his hug around her, burying his face in her hair. Back on Earth he always thought about how this moment might turn out if he got a chance.

He never imagined it would be like this… and he was so relieved she was right there in his arms.

"I know I'm not as young as I was and the beard probably has to-"

Andrea put a finger to his lips, a playful look in her eyes.

"I like whiskers." She whispered.

Robert felt his face heat up before burying it into her hair again.

_As always, she sets my heart a flutter._

"We have a lot to catch up on.. I have so much to tell you."

"And I you. A-Are you here for… For a few days?" Andrea pulled back a little, worry in her eyes. Part of her worried he might vanish again.

Robert gave her a gentle smile, touching his forehead to hers.

"I'm here forever."

Andrea's eyes grew wide, tears running down her face before a bright smile broke out on her face as she closed the distance between them.

Robert brought his arms around her, holding the kiss for a moment before pulling back gently. He laughed quietly.

"You sure you want me around? I owe you for all this lost time."

"You put up with Terrorbeak Love Services . I'm sure my brother didn't make it easy on you."

"No, he didn't. But it was worth it." He cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "Look at you. So beautiful."

Andrea blushed a little, nuzzling his hand, a quiet sound escaping her.

Robert grinned, kissing her head.

"I see you still purr like a cat."

"Oh shush." Andrea hugged him tightly, tucking her head under his chin. "You owe me extra hugs."

"I do." Robert looked over to the moon dial. "Especially since I know I interrupted your scrying."

"In my looking glass and even the moon all I saw was you."

He closed his eyes, keeping her close.

Even if he still had to get used to this world again, it was already home to him.

He was finally home as far as he was concerned.

Andrea smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home Robert."

Robert nuzzled her, stroking her hair, sitting down in the grass, content to enjoy the last of the moonlight.

"It's good to be home."

_I'll explain everything later. For now… I want to be here in the moment with her._


	5. A Promise Kept

A Promise Kept

"And that's what happened." Robert sighed, leaning forward, looking at his hands. It was the next day, due to staying up all night trying to catch up both were exhausted. Robert mostly asking Andrea about herself over the years, trying to put off telling her about the fire, among other matters.

Andrea had a saddened look in her eyes, taking his hands into hers before pressing her lips to them.

"H-Hey I'm fine." He smiled, nuzzling her before leaning back.

"So, when do we start packing?" She asked.

Robert was taken aback by this, giving her a confused look.

"F-For what!?"

Andrea picked up her teacup, taking a sip. They had been chatting over breakfast, trying to catch up, Sebastian tucking himself under the thick curtain like table cloth to sleep.

"Moving?"

"A-Andrea you don't wanna leave all this." He gestured around them. "I know how much work you put into it."

Andrea shook her head.

"A house is a house. It's not a home that easily. It's my home because my brother is here and because now you're here. But if I had to move home, then I'll go where it is."

Robert wrung his hands, glancing up at her. While they had courted for a long time before, they were getting to know one another once more… but Robert still knew how he felt.

This was his dream girl still.

_I just wonder if it's too soon to ask her such a thing. I mean. good gracious I finally found her but…_

He got an idea, nodding a bit to himself.

"Alright, how about this?" He grinned. "I'll find the perfect place to build us a new home that's just ours. One that has access to some light source so I can build you the most amazing moon dial you'll ever have the joy of scrying with." He offered, Andrea's eyes lighting up at the idea.

"You mean it!?" She squealed a little.

"Of course! And it'll be our home. Just us…" He held her hands gently in his. "And your brother."

"He's kind of a package deal."

Robert sighed happily, squeezing her hands.

_I've missed hearing her voice._

_I've missed everything about her._

"I promise, I'll take good care of you."

She kissed his head, giving him a warm look. Andrea had never quite clicked with anyone the way she clicked with Robert.

Around others, she barely spoke. Sometimes gesturing more than anything else due to how nervous she got at times.

Around him, she felt content. She could tell him anything and he would always be listening, all his attention on her and the sound of her voice.

She was looking forward to a new life together of that.

"Be safe down there. Come back to me."

"I intend to."

That night, Andrea was working on cleaning up a few crystal geodes she kept on a shelf, polishing them until she could see the insides shimmers in the light.

Robert watched her work, hearing her humming quietly to herself, singing softly every now and then. It was still a wonder to him that this was his Andrea. That she was still willing to be with him and had waited so long for him.

_It's crazy to think we're here right now. I'm here to stay and… good heavens, we'll be together for good this time._

Robert took a deep breath before going over to her. He cleared his throat, getting her attention as she looked up, her ears twitching a little.

"Andrea?"

"Yeah, Robbie?" She grinned a little.

He gulped, trying to fight off the butterflies he felt. He had imagined this moment for years, even before they were separated the first time.

_Had this ring in my pocket the whole time for luck. Even on that day._

Robert took a shaky breath.

"Well… we're going to be living together soon and… I want to ask you something I should've asked a long time ago."

Andrea stood up a curious look in her eyes. Robert took her hand in his, getting down on one knee.

"Andrea, I love you to the universe and back. I want to know…" He pulled out a small box, opening it. "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Her eyes grew wide, covering her mouth with both hands. She looked at the ring before her eyes met his. He had a hopeful look in his own, mixed with a touch of nervousness.

"Oh my stars." She whispered before she let out a loud squeal, throwing her arms around him. "YES! OH MY STARS YES!" She laughed.

Robert was nearly knocked over by the force, hugging her with his free arm as he laughed.

"Oh, Andrea! Thank you, thank you." He kissed her head before sliding the ring onto her finger. "There we go. Perfect."

Andrea huddled close, looking at the ring, seeing the lone purple crystal shimmering in the light.

"It's perfect. Just like you."

He chuckled, nuzzling her.

"On the contrary, you're the perfect one my Shadow Witch." Robert smiled warmly, cupping her face in his hands. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." Andrea whispered. "And each time, I still can't fathom it."

"Well, we're here now." He kissed her quickly.

"And this is the start of our new life."


	6. Vanished

Vanished

It had not been Jenny Schuyler's month at all. She felt like a weight had settled on her shoulders and on her mind.

On the outside, she tried to act like she always did. Work hard with her clients, run her boutique as best as she could.

When she was alone however… that's when the pain took over. A cold deep pain that seemed to wrap around her, threatening to make her fall at any moment.

It was never easy to recover from a death. She had lost one sister already… and now…

_Oh Winnie… Why did you have to go too?_

Jenny wiped at her eyes before trying to focus on the project in her sewing machine currently. Her heart wasn't in it though. Everything reminded her of what she lost. Reminded her of how her father had reacted to the news and then during Winona's memorial service.

" _No… No, she can't be gone. " Isaac had murmured, shaking his head. "Not my Winnie… Not my Charlie… Neither of them. This is just a nightmare…"_

" _Dad… Oh Dad." She brought her arms around him, burying her face a little. "I miss them too."_

She shook her head, trying not to focus on it nut it was hard. It always was.

Before, it had taken time but Winona and her had been able to get their father to somehow move past Charlie's disappearance, at least enough he could smile again.

But after the accident, she hadn't seen him do much else besides work in the garden or tinker with his music boxes and even those seemed to mirror the pain he was feeling.

It was heartbreaking and she could only cope with what she knew best.

_Throw yourself into work, Jen._

Jenny felt the pendant around her neck, before taking it off and winding up the tiny key on the bottom.

"This one's for you, Winnie. Remember when Dad would make us these pendants? And you would never wear yours cause you were worried it'd break?" She spoke aloud to the silent air, opening the lid on the pendant as a tune began to play.

As she worked through the evening, the shop began to darken as the sun lowered from the sky. Doing anything to keep from thinking too much about it.

Because she feared if she may, she wouldn't be able to stop.

_Just don't think about it… Don't._

_Force it out. You've had to help pick up the pieces before… Tomorrow, I got plans with Dad. I'll take him out for lunch and we'll eat until we're sick and I'll make sure he's taken care of._

_I'm not going to fall apart. I can't afford to._

When she took notice of the time, she cringed. She knew she had to try to get some form of sleep if she was going to keep her plans. She didn't want to walk home in the dark but a task had to be done.

_I'll take one of those big knitting needles Winona carved for me last Christmas and if I have to, that'll be my protection._

With much hesitation, she closed up her shop, gathering up her things. She was halfway down the block when she realized she forgot her pendant.

She looked behind her, sighing a little.

_I can just go back for it in the morning before I stop by Dad's place._

She frowned before nodding to herself heading back.

"It'll save me time and… then I won't have to think about it too much." She reasoned, slipping inside the backdoor and heading back to her workroom.

She looked around before seeing it. She picked it up, looking at the little image painted on the lid. Of her name surrounded by lilies.

 _With Love, from Dad_  it read under it in tiny writing. She closed it, holding it close to herself.

"I promise I'm gonna bring you out of this one Dad."

She heard the backdoor open and slam shut. She cursed a little, fear going through her. Jenny quickly moved through the shop, hiking her skirt up a bit to keep from getting caught on things.

She heard footsteps moving around the back room.

_Just go to the front door and leave. Run as fast as you can._

The footsteps increased and before she got to the door, something collided with the back of her head. Jenny saw stars as she stumbled, trying to keep her balance. She didn't see her assailant, trying to jab at them with her weapon.

Her wrist was grabbed as she was thrown back against the counter, the glass in the display case shattering with the force.

"AUGH!"

She saw a figure with a hood over their eyes.

"Where is the safe?"

"I… I don't know what your talking about." She lied.

The figure growled.

"I said, where, is, the, safe?" He struck her again as she cried out.

"IN THE ATTIC!"

She felt something sticky on the back of her head. It was throbbing as well, with every breath.

_Just my luck. I'm being robbed because I made one mistake._

The figure disappeared from her line of sight. Jenny struggled to get up, wincing as she felt her head. She could get away, she was just a few feet from the front door.

She took a shaky step, then another… when her hands were around the doorknob, she felt her head swim.

Her grip lightened as she slid to the ground, leaning against the door.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. She heard something moving about up in the attic.

There was a screech like an animal as well as the thief's voice before she heard a loud THUD!

Jenny swallowed hard, her hands coming up around her pendant.

"Please, please leave me alone." She whispered.

She closed her eyes tightly before reaching for the door, pulling hard on the knob, managing to get it open. She tried to run but the pain in her head intensified as she stumbled before collapsing, her head colliding with the pavement as she cried out.

_Someone… Anyone… Please…_

She looked around blearily until her eyes locked with a set of green ones that stood over her.

"Say, Miss, You don't look so good." A familiar voice said full of concern. Jenny's gaze managed to focus a little as her eyes widened in shock.

"You…"

"Let's skip the pleasantries."

"William why-"

"Let's worry about you." He knelt beside her, lifting her upper body into his arms. "Hm… I'd say that fiend managed to give you a good concussion but the blood… Tsk. So rough over such petty things."

Jenny winced before relaxing as she felt the pain fade away.

"What're you doing…?"

"Just taking care of things. I had an offer for you but I can't make it if your too out of it to even properly agree."

_What the heck is going on? I have to be having a nightmare. This is just a nightmare._

The last time she had laid eyes on this man, she recalled a rough almost cold look in those eyes. Not these eyes that were filled with concern.

"Where's… Where's Charlie? Is she still…?"

"She's alive. Winona too, Jenny. I… I wanted to take you to them."

_At least for as long as I could before he wakes up. I had to work so hard to get these few minutes of freedom._

_I have to hurry._

William finished healing her injury before helping her up, making sure she could stand.

"I'll send you back."  _Somehow._  "But… if you want to see them… or at least see Winona, I know where she's been camped out."

"Please… Please. Then I need to get Dad. He'll be so happy."

William winced at how desperate Jenny looked. He couldn't blame her after the ordeal she had just been through.

He took both of her hands in his focusing.

"Just be warned… This isn't normal."

They disappeared within seconds, Jenny finding herself with another splitting headache as she looked around her. She brought a hand to her head with a wince.

"Mgh… What hit me again?"

William steadied her when she stumbled again.

"That's the effect of this world. A headache is expected." He explained quickly, handing her a backpack. "Winona's camp is north of here. You'll find her-" He gasped as he felt a chill go through him, fear in his eyes.

 _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_  Maxwell shrieked in his mind, causing William to cry out a little.

"W-William!?"

"Go to her and stay with her. Stay out of the dark. Charlie is not… is not herself. She can't control-"

_YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!_

_NO!_

Jenny had a look of horror in her eyes as William struggled to even stay where he was.

"Just move! Stay out of the dark and don't starve! You have to live!"

Jenny gulped before breaking into a run to where he had pointed to. She looked back, hearing William scream in agony, falling to his knees. She saw shadows come around him before fading away.

_I don't know what's going on but I'm not going to question this chance too much._

_Please ,Winnie, hang on._

_Charlie, you too._

_And Dad… Hang in there._

_We'll all be home soon._


	7. The Bond of Family

The Bond of Family

Winona and Walter were busy in the little camp they made their home. It was an adjustment but Walter loved having Winona as company. She knew a lot more about building than he did and it came in handy with the new structures they had. New machines, proper tents and best of all, an improved kitchen. It was wonderful.

However, Walter could never deny the sadness he saw in Winona's eyes from time to time. She'd brush it off, focusing on the task in front of her but he had a hunch of what was haunting her.

_Her sisters. It has to be. I know that look. I've made it myself._

Today was a bit odd with what Winona was working on. Or rather, it was something Walter wasn't expecting. He was quiet as he peered over Winona's shoulder, seeing she was making a locket with a knob on it. His eyes widened as he recognized the design.

"Um… Winona?"

Winona jumped, clasping the locket in her hands.

"W-What!?"

Walter backed off a little.

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I know how it is when you get in your zone but I wanted to ask… that locket. I've seen that design before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I bought one not too long ago from a shop for Willow. It's a music box locket, right?"

"... Yes." Winona showed the locket. "My father was a master at making these."

Walter looked at it, nodding.

"Schuyler brand if I recall correctly- … You're related to guy who made these special music boxes?"

Winona chuckled.

"My dad is the owner of the brand. He taught me everything I know about these."

Walter smiled softly, sitting beside her.

"That's amazing, Winona."

"Yeah… Wish I spent more time with him. He made all of his daughters these lockets. On the day we were born, we were given one with our names and a flower to represent us. Jenny had lillies, Charlie had roses and me? I had lavender buds."

"Heh, that's so sweet."

"Yeah. I rarely wore mine because I worried about breaking it but…" Winona dug into her shirt, pulling out her locket "The day I got brought here I happened to be wearing it. They all play a special song our mother sang to us… our father's precious iris flower…" She smiled sadly, turning the dial as the song began to play.

It was a gentle tune, something that Walter was most certain was supposed to be a lullaby. Walter looked to Winona, eyes going wide as a tear streaked her cheek.

"Winona?"

Winona brushed her hand across her cheek but the tears kept coming. She hadn't listened to the locket since she came here. Reminded her too much of what she left behind.

How badly it had to have hurt her father and sister.

"I'm… I'm not okay." She murmured. "Call me childish but… I miss those simpler days. When we were all together and Mom was alive and we had no idea how awful the future was going to be."

Walter hesitated before bringing his arms around her.

"Trust me, I understand what that's like all too well."

Winona was stiff at the gesture but soon brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The two sat in silence, letting the music box finish its song. Walter stroked Winona's back, the woman relaxing into his embrace, her head resting against his. Nothing needed to be said, she just… needed this right now. A moment to grieve in silence.

The silence was broken by the sound of the music box… or rather, someone else's music box, not Winona's.

"Do… you hear that?" Walter asked.

It was faint but it could be heard.

Winona's eyes grew wide as she focused on the sound. It was the exact same melody.

She looked to Walter before getting up.

"I'll… I'll be back."

"I'll go with you."

They got up, hurrying to where the sound was coming from, Winona taking the lead. Deep down she was bracing herself for it to have just been some kind of trick or to find nothing but the music box…

But to their surprise, they saw woman lying on a straw roll, curled up around a music box necklace just like Winona's. The woman was still awake but was clearly trying to get some rest, a very exhausted look in her brown eyes.

Walter blinked, tilting his head.

"Who's that…?"

Winona didn't waste another minute as she rushed over to the woman.

"W-Winona!?" Walter called after.

Winona knelt in front of the woman. She rested a hand on her shoulder, making sure she was real before speaking to her.

"Jenny?" she asked.

Jenny took a second to respond as it clicked who was speaking to her. Her eyes grew wide before getting glassy.

"Winnie?" She sat up, looking at her in shock.

"Y-Yeah." Winona's voice cracked. "Is… Is that really you?"

Jenny nodded.

"You're alive… You're… You're…" Jenny threw her arms around her. "Oh Winona!"

Winona hugged her tightly, crying out a little.

"Jenny… Oh my gosh, Jen!"

The sisters kept close to one another, tears flowing down their faces as they savored the moment.

"Oh my gosh… You're alive, you're alive." Winona stroked her hair. a sob escaping her. "Jenny… Oh my gosh Jen…"

"You're alive too. I thought… I thought for sure you were gone forever." Jenny cried out. "Sis!"

"I-It's okay now… We… We have each other… We… We just need to find Charlie now and then... Is… Is Dad still…?"

"He is. When we find Charlie we're going to find a way to get home and then we are going to the cabin and we are spending quality time together. Ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear Jen. Loud and clear." Winona rubbed her eyes a little. "We're gonna get outta her together. That's a promise."

"Sure is." Jenny grinned before taking a glance behind her. She blinked, taking note of Walter who was trying not to stare. She lowered her voice. "So, uh, what's your suitor's name?"

"MY WHAT NOW!?"

Walter stiffened up.

"H-HUH!?"

Jenny snickered.

"I don't really see you alone with some man, let alone someone so cute."

Walter turned bright red and if it was possible steam would be rolling off his head.

"I-It's not like that!"

"Okay, okay, no need to blow up." She grinned snickering a little. "Either way, got room for one more?"

"Ya kidding me? Of course! I'll build ya a tent, we'll get ya a real bed - I've gotten good at makin' cots ya know and Walt'll make you the BEST meal ever."

Walter smiled.

"A special reunion dish. I would be honored."

Jenny giggled.

"Thank you." She hugged Winona again, keeping close. "Sorry just…"

"No, I get ya." Winona kept her close. "It's been too long, Sis… Love you."

"Love you too."

"We're gonna get through this together. Just hope Dad can handle waiting for us."

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

_We still need to find Charlie but least we have each other_


	8. Down in the Underground

Down in the Underground

He could hardly wait to see her face when she saw their new home. It had taken a few weeks of work, from mapping out the area, to finding a place that would allow adequate light from above to trail in.

But it was done.

Their ceremony had been a fast affair, all too eager to finally seal the deal as it were.

Andrea's hand was held securely in his as he lead her down. Once they had gotten closer he had her close her eyes.

"You're not peeking, right?"

"Robbie! Come now, you trust me right?"

Robert chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"I trust you. I don't trust Sebastian."

"WELL, NOW I'M WOUNDED!" His voice echoed from the shadows. Robert and Andrea laughed.

Robert fell quiet, leading her along until he arrived at their destination.

"Okay… Now!"

Andrea opened her eyes, a surprised look coming to them. It was a base like nothing she had ever seen before.

In the center was a house that resembled the one she had above ground. She could see light flowers curling like vines around it, illuminating it.

She looked upward, seeing it was also nestled in an area where natural light flowed in.

"Robbie…"

"That's not all." Robert grinned, leading her around to the back of the house. "Ta-da!"

There was a massive herb and flower garden in the back, forming a circle around a moon dial that looked as if it was carved out of moonlight with how it shone.

Large crystal geodes surrounded it as well, giving off their own faint glow.

"A proper moon dial for your moon scrying… A-And a proper circle garden to cast in. D-Do you like it?" Robert asked, a nervous look coming to his eyes. Andrea had her back to him, taking everything in.

Andrea turned to him, an overjoyed look in her eyes. She squealed, tackling him, hugging him tightly. Robert was surprised before he let out a laugh.

"I take it that's a yes?" He asked as she peppered his head with kisses.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" She laughed, nuzzling him.

Robert held his wife close, resting his head against hers.

"I'm so glad you like it my love. I just want you happy."

"And I am. So very happy."

"YA DID GOOD BROTHER IN LAW!" Sebastian screeched.

"And something for you." Robert had a mischievous look as he reached over, uncovering a small stone den in the cave floor.

Sebastian scuttled over, looking at it.

"WOW. I GET ONE HOLE IN THE GROUND. You're SOOO generous."

"I mean I could just plant things-"

"IT'S MA HOLE." Sebastian scurried in.

"I mean, now you can keep around when I have candles and stuff going without getting hurt by the lights." Andrea pointed out with a giggle. Sebastian poked his nose out of the hole.

"It'sssss cozy."

_I think we're gonna be just fine._

oooooo

"Alright, let's see… That should do it." Andrea sighed happily as she stirred the contents of the crockpot. "Robert'll be starving when he gets back."

"Ya mean more than usual?" Sebastian asked, swinging down from one of the rafters. Andrea poked his nose.

"Maybe. We'll see. Mandrake soup'll warm him up good though."

"Ya, it better. After all the trouble that thing was!"

" _MERP, MERP, MERP, MERP, MERP, MERP!"_

" _Guuuuh shut up, shut up!"_

The siblings shuddered as Andrea stirred the pot a big more vigorously as if to ensure the strange plant creature was truly dead.

_Let's see… This should be fine to go for awhile._

She looked out the kitchen window into her garden, taking a second look when she noted some of the herbs had been disturbed.

…  _That's not normal._

"Sebastian?"

He swung down next to the window, peering out.

"I ssseee disturbed stuff."

"And Robert's not the type to go through my garden without explicitly asking me if he can snip down one of the plants."

"... I scream?"

"No scream. We sneak."

Sebastian dropped from his perch, hissing as he scurried after his sister.

"You never let me have any fuuun!"

"Brother, contrary to what you believe, you are not a good alarm clock."

They quietly crept out, Andrea with a spear in hand, Sebastian darting through the shadows. Andrea looked around, taking note of some tracks in the dirt.

 _They look… insectoid... Great, we got big_   _bugs. As usual._

Nothing looked as disturbed as she thought. A few herbs snipped down but that was about it.

_Strange._

Her eyes narrowed as she made her way for her moon dial, noting the water level had gone down as well.

_Whatever was here, was sneaky. Not a spider. Spiders are too dumb for this and they're purely carnivorous._

Andrea kept scanning the area, keeping as quiet as possible, listening for any off sounds… That's when she heard it. It was the sound of scuttling footsteps. They sounded like the footsteps of a spider but… yet there was a slight difference. A light scratching of claws.

She let her ears guide her to the source, seeing a shape walking around in the dark, their white eyes having a slight glow to them. Now she was certain it wasn't a spider since there were only two eyes and not the eight eyes spiders were known for, not to mention these eyes were more human shaped and were set higher on whatever the creature was in the darkness.

She narrowed her eyes, gripping her spear tightly, taking a defensive stance.

"Sebastian, be a dear and bring 'em into the light."

Sebastian disappeared from her view before slinking into the shadows following the creature.

"SCREEEE!"

The creature gave a scream of their own, scuttling faster, trying to get away as Sebastian gave chase. He had to dodge a few hits from their own weapon before the creature came into the dim light of the light flowers.

Andrea's eyes widened at the sight of the creature. It was a human bug hybrid like creature. The top half was humanoid while the bottom half resembled that of a scorpion. They were red and tan in color and wore a pale green cloak along with a gold headpiece and were wielding a spear that was made of an odd stone.

"What the…?" She shook it off. "Who are you!? What are you doing in my camp?"

The creature stared back her, tilting their head. They spoke but Andrea couldn't understand them. The dialect wasn't any language she had heard before. Though from the tone of the creature's voice they sounded a little scared.

"Easy, easy…" She hesitated before going a bit closer. "Can you understand me?"

The creature stared on, seeming to try and process what Andrea was saying and gave her a confused expression in response.

Andrea hummed in thought before snapping her fingers as she recalled a spell she had read once.

_I remember Melinda used it a lot when traversing the human world. Should work here too._

She focused as she conjured up a string of energy as it came around them both, chanting in an old language. When it was done the string faded away.

"Can you understand me now?"

The creature blinked before nodding.

"Y-Yes-" They brought a hand to their throat. "What… is this tongue I am speaking?"

"English. It's the tongue my people speak as well as my husband. What was yours?" Andrea asked with a head tilt of her own.

"T-Thulecitian."

"Hm… I've not heard of that one."

"I have never heard of English before either." The creature came closer. "What are you exactly?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm a Shadow Being."

"Shadow Being… So strange." The creature looked closer. "Why are your ears so far out?"

Andrea flicked her ears a little.

"They're just like that. May I ask what you are too?"

"I am a Thulecitian." The creature answered. "The dwellers of the underground."

"Fascinating. So, you're the little sneak who's been taking from my garden."

"I needed water… and those herbs tasted yummy."

Andrea took note of how they sounded, her gaze softening.

_Must be just a kid… not worth being mad over, Besides, this is definitely interesting._

"I-I promise I won't steal again. I-I'll make it up to you." The Thulecitian bowed. "O-On my apprentice's honor."

"Hey, it's okay." Andrea held up a hand. "No need to bow. Just ask if you need something. I don't mind sharing now that I know you weren't causing trouble. What's your name, young one?"

"L-Laika…"

"Well, Laika, my name's Andrea… and sorry for scaring you earlier."

"That creepy thing was yours?"

"I AM MY OWN TERRORBEAK THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Laika shrieked, backing away and pointing their spear at Sebastian.

"S-Stay back fiend!"

Sebastian gave an unimpressed look.

"Oh, that's real polite. Reeeaaal nice. Hmph!"

"Easy now." Andrea grabbed her spear, making her point it away. "That's my brother."

Laika's jaw dropped.

"THAT is related to YOU?"

"It's a looong story."

"I USED TO BE PRETTY."

Laika blinked.

"You mean… You used to be a Shadow Being?"

"YEH. BUT I ANGERED A KING AND HE CURSED ME!"

"Oh…" Laika frowned. "I see… So even beings like you are susceptible to such a mutation."

"King Maxwell doesn't like us very much. Namely my brother here. He used to work for him along with his former archivist." Andrea explained. "The details aren't ours to tell but… it wasn't pretty."

"I let my anger get ahold of me." Sebastian bowed a little. "Sorry kid!"

"I-It's okay…" Laika looked to Andrea. "I w-will make things up though. I promise."

"Hm… Well, if you do wanna help, know where I can get some cave bananas? Robbie found some a few days ago but someone…" She looked to Sebastian. "Ate them all."

"Oh, I can find them! And hunt some splumonkeys!"

"I'll pay you in a good meal of Mandrake Soup. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Laika scurried off without another word. Sebastian looked to Andrea.

"THISSS ISSS GONNA BE INTRESSSSSTING TO EXPLAIN TO ROBERT."

"Indeed, but honestly I think he'll be happy to know we have nice neighbors."

oooooo

"Andrea! I'm home!" Robert called as he came in from his long trip of scavenging for materials around the caves.

"Welcome home love!" Andrea grinned hurrying over to help him unpack. "Find anything interesting?"

"You just want first dibs on the crystals."

"Maybe~" She gave a sneaky look before he pulled her into an embrace. "Eeep!"

"C'mere you!" He chuckled, kissing her head. "Missed you. What've you been up to?"

"Weeell…" She grinned sheepishly. "I met the neighbors."

"... Eh?"

Andrea nodded.

"A being called a Thulecitian. Young one too. She was scrounging around the garden. Took a minute to understand her but she offered to make up for the stealing."

"Huh… Intriguing. What did they look like?"

Andrea conjured up shadow flames that took the shape of Laika as Robert's eyes grew wide.

"Fascinating. Do you know if she'll be back?"

"I sent them on a little errand so, soon probably. She got happy at the idea of hunting splumonkeys."

Robert grimaced.

"I don't blame her."

"So, we shall see. For now, how does mandrake soup sound?"

Robert's stomach growled.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Right this way then."

Andrea lead Robert out back, quickly getting him a serving before getting her own and sitting down with him. They ate in silence, enjoying the food. They soon heard the scuttling of footsteps.

"Andrea! I'm back!"

Andrea smiled as she saw Laika approach, a sack slung over her back.

Laika grinned back before curiosity came to her face at the sight of Robert.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing her spear at Robert.

Robert yelped, grabbing for his wrench.

"This is my husband!" Andrea quickly got up. "Robert, this is Laika. Laika this is Robert."

"Your ears…" Laika tilted her head. "... They're so tiny."

Robert rubbed one of his ears unconsciously.

"Honestly, they're considered big for some humans."

Laika blinked.

"Hoo… mon?"

"Yes. That's what I am, a human being."

"Hoomon being… I thought there were just Shadow Beings up there."

Robert smiled, giving a sheepish look.

"I'm not exactly local."

Laika's eyes grew wide.

"Are… you from another world?"

Robert grinned, giving a bow as he stood.

"Robert Wagstaff of Earth."

"Wow!" Laika was in awe of the man. "I… I have so many questions. Oh, wait till I tell my chief. He'll be amazed to know about other beings living down here!"

_There's more?_

Robert smiled gently.

"Actually… if you'd be willing, I'd love to see where you're from. It's my current task to map out these caves and make note of what lives down here. I'd love to know more if I may?"

"I'll talk to my chief but I don't think he'd mind."

"Then we have ourselves a deal." Robert held out a hand.

Laika nodded, giving his hand a shake.

"Indeed we do, Robert Wagstaff of Earth."

He smiled.

"Please, just Robert, Ms. Laika."

"Hee okay!"

"And as promised, I got food waiting for you Laika. If your still interested."

Laika's stomach growled as she grinned sheepishly, showing her pointed teeth.

"Starving."

"Ah, rule number one broken!" Robert laughed.

"Rule one?" She asked with a head tilt.

"Don't starve!"


	9. Adjustments

Adjustments

Robert wasn't sure how he felt morally of ransacking abandoned camps. Camps that had clearly had someone living in them at some point, but long since deserted.

Technically he shouldn't have needed half the things he did. But he didn't want to trouble anyone in Andrea's former village and he also didn't want to keep asking things of Laika. The young huntress still had plenty of her own chores to attend to for her tribe. She didn't need him asking to help him with supply runs.

This was also one of the few times he emerged from the darkness into the light of the day.

It had started because he noted there had been at least one attempt made by someone long ago in the caves to survive. Not much had been there. A fishing rod near a pond that was still in good condition, a tent that aside from a spider he had to bludgeon to death inside, was still perfectly usable and the fabric, while needing a good washing, seemed to be salvageable.

It escalated into a theory if there was one like this in the caves, then was it possible there was more on the surface. As grim of a theory as it was, it had bothered him.

So, with a warning to stay safe from his wife, he set out. Traveling through a snow covered land, bundled up in a cloak made of beefalo fur found from one of the camps he had raided.

He spent a few days on the surface, mapping out the trail leading from the cave entrance to where he was now.

The camp before him had clearly seen better days. There was a tent with claw marks through it and a large fire pire that hadn't been lit in quite some time.

Robert took a deep breath before using his wrench to part the tent flap to be sure no one else was inside.

Like he had suspected, once more, it was empty. Part of him was relieved he wasn't taking from someone who might've needed it… but he also felt a bit guilty ransacking it.

It looked worse on the inside. He could see an abandoned bed roll with dark stains on it. There was a chest off to the side too.

Robert took a glance outside to once more be sure he truly was salone before digging through it.

"Hm…" He pulled out what seemed to be medical supplies. Honey poultice, a container of healing salve… He pulled out a small box, opening it to find a set of scalpels gleaming up at him.

_This camp must've been home to a psychician._

_Judging from how torn up this place is, I don't think he'd mind if I took these._

_I may not be a doctor but I can handle basics. I can't rely on the Thulecitans to suddenly be human anatomy experts._

He gathered up the tools, taking a mental note of what else he found. He sighed a bit, shivering as the wind picked up.

 _Tomorrow…_ He decided,  _I'm going home to my wife._

oooooo

"Alright, I think that's the last one." Andrea sighed in relief, counting the jars in front of her.

Living down in the caves, she had gotten quite adept at canning and preserving the things that grew in her garden.

Sebastian leaned over one jar, scrunching his face up as best as he could.

"Beanssss. Yaaaaay." He hissed.

Andrea shoved him off the counter as he gave a shriek, flailing as if injured.

"Oh don't be such a terror-chick." Andrea crossed her arms, giving him a grin. Sebastian went limp, throwing his head back, letting his tongue hang out.

"Gooodbyyeee cruuueeel world. Remember meee!" He hissed. "Rose…. Bud."

Andrea clapped slowly as he jumped up, taking a bow.

"Thaaank you, thank you I'll be here all weeeek!" He scurried back up onto the table. "Screee!"

Andrea slid him the jar of beans as he looked at it as if offended. He turned his nose up at it, diving under the table into a dark corner.

"You big baby." She dropped a tea towel on top of him as he poked his nose out.

"It'ssss keeping your mind off the hubby." He replied, his tongue hanging out a little.

Andrea sighed a bit as she brought her arms around herself. She was still worried, her stomach twisting in knots sometimes when she thought of the possible dangers.

"Y-Yeah."

Sebastian nuzzled her ankle before scurrying back into his hiding place.

The door opened as a chill came through the house.

"Andrea?" Robert called as she perked up, hurrying to meet him halfway. He was shrugging off his cloak, sighing in relief at being inside their home. He looked at her with an ecstatic look. "I'm home!"

She squealed, throwing her arms around him as he spun her around, laughing before they shared a brief kiss.

"Mm… Well, that's quite the welcome." Robert chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. He still had a chill to his skin as she shivered a bit, bringing her arms around him.

"Oh, Robbie, you're freezing! Sit, sit, by the fire!" She said before shoving him towards it as he let himself be moved.

"Yaaayyy brother in law isssss home!" Sebastian chirped, scurrying to another dark area.

"I am. Good to see you too Sebastian. Take care of Andrea while I was out?"

"Terror Beak Theater."

Robert chuckled, rubbing his hands together in front of the crackling fireplace, sighing in relief as warmth came back to them. He looked behind him to Andrea as she laid a blanket around his shoulders before sitting nearby with his bag.

"You can look through it, just be careful. I need to clean quite a bit."

Andrea peered inside. She pulled out the box of scalpels, taking a look before putting them away quickly.

"Well then."

Robert shrugged.

"While I'm not a doctor, I can pick up first aid quickly and I'd rather be able to help if something were to happen. I thought it'd be good just in case." He grinned sheepishly. "Call me overprotective but… I wanna make sure I can take care of you." He looked to Sebastian. "And you, if you ever get changed back."

"I vill NOT be your guinea pig!" Sebastian hissed.

"Guess I'll just fill in your little hidey hole."

Sebastian gasped sharply before scurrying out of the room.

"NUUUU!"

Robert chuckled, offering an arm to Andrea as she huddled close, curling up beside him. He brought an arm around her, stroking her shoulder as she slumped a bit against him.

"How've you been?" He asked, running a hand through her hair. Andrea curled up more until she was almost a ball and sharing the blanket fully with him. He adjusted it to keep it close around her.

"Cold." She retorted. "And busy. I was preserving food or making sure it stayed preserved. Laika stopped by with Sanare and helped out. It was fun." She yawned a little "Wish I wasn't so stressed though."

Robert frowned, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Oh, Andrea…"

"I worry… and my stomach was all up in knots."

"Well, I'm home now. No more knots." He ran his hand through her hair before stroking one of her ears as she let out a small purr.

"M'supposed to be taking care of you. How'd you turn this around?" She asked, her eyes closing as she nuzzled his hand.

"Because I love you." He chuckled, kissing her head before shrugging off the blanket, wrapping her up in it.

"H-hey, I still have to make dinner-EEP!" She squeaked a little when he stood and lifted her up into his arms. "Robert!"

"I'm tired too. Let's go take a nap." He yawned a bit, carrying her to their room. Andrea wasn't going to argue with that as she kissed his cheek.

He set her down before heading out of the room. She sat up, tilting her head, wondering where he was going off to. He soon appeared, munching on a piece of jerky, offering her one.

".. No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He finished his snack before laying beside her, bringing her close.

Robert was the last to drift off, unable to help but watch his wife fall asleep. He still felt like he was in a dream that he feared he might awaken from.

oooooo

Over the next month or so, life went on as normal for them in the caves. Visiting the tribe or hosting young Thulecitians in their abode for meals, Sebastian and Andrea bantering as always…

Until something felt off.

Andrea usually was up first. She would dust her crystals and meditated in the glow of her candles or scry in her crystal ball. She had a whole routine dedicated to her craft for when she first rose with the sun.

He was used to hearing her whisper or softly sing spells as she did so. But one morning… It didn't come.

Robert yawned, sitting up slowly, fumbling for his glasses. He slid them on, staring blearily at the clock he had made for them.

Andrea was beside him still, curled up on her side away from him. He shook his head, figuring maybe she had stayed up too late casting once more. Too much use of her abilities and she was exhausted.

He ran his hand through her hair, humming softly. Andrea's ear twitched before she looked up at him, exhausted. She blinked slowly at him.

"Hey you… Morning." He leaned over to kiss her head before she shook her head, pushing him away.

"No. You'll catch it." Andrea murmured, burying her face into her pillow, her response partially muffled by the action.

While she had tried to keep quiet - and her husband slept like a rock when he worked too long which he had, she had been sick all night, battling bouts of nausea between trying to get any form of sleep.

"Andrea, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded gently. "What's going on?"

Andrea sighed into her pillow, her hair splayed across it like a curtain before rolling over to face him.

"I think I caught something. I don't want you sick either."

Robert gave her a gentle look, feeling her cheeks and head. He noted she did feel a bit warm.

"Anything else?"

"Nausea… Really, really bad nausea. Like, ate a raw green cap piece by accident levels."

Robert winced. He had been witness to that when they had been younger. He stroked her hair before getting up.

"Wait here." He said over his shoulder.

Andrea sighed, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Can you make me some tea, please?" She called.

"WHen I'm done."

"With what-No."

He leaned back in, a few of his new tools in hand.

"I cleaned them and I have been studying I can't very well drag a healer down here." He gave her a gentle look. "I'll be fast, promise."

Andrea sighed, nodding.

"Besides your stomach Love, anything else going on?"

"My clothes were fitting a bit weird. More snug in some places." Andrea added.

Robert nodded before listening to her abdomen, focusing on what he was hearing. Andrea watched him, concerned.

_Alright, so far so good-Huh?_

He blinked in confusion as he heard a new sound in particular. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound.

It was tiny but it was so strong at the same time. A heartbeat.

"Andrea… I… I think I know what's wrong." He threw the stethoscope around his neck, a look of surprise on his face. Andrea sat up a little, giving him a worried look. "N-No, it's not bad."

"Robbie, tell me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, a grin coming to his face.

"Andrea… I heard a heartbeat." He laughed a little. "A very tiny heartbeat."

Andrea's eyes grew wide as her hands came to her mouth.

"Y-You're not kidding?"

"No! I know what that sounds like. We're… We're actually…" He brought her into his arms, peppering her head with kisses. "Oh my stars Andrea we're having a baby!"

Andrea laughed, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek in return.

"A little baby." She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall, her eyes a bit misty. "We're… We're having a baby."

Robert nodded, his own eyes glassy.

They had wanted a family of their own, they just didn't expect it to happen quite like this.

"This is really our life… Are we ready?" She asked softly.

"I… I have no idea. But we will be." He assured her as she brought both hands over her abdomen. "And I'll make sure you both are safe."

She smiled giving a nod.

"Heh… A baby… What do you think Sebastian's gonna think of this?"

"Heh, we'll find out." He chuckled, kissing her head again. "Now, you want that tea?"

"Mm-hm. More sleep and cuddling. Food later."

Robert laid down with her, his arms around her, his hands resting over hers.

_We're really gonna do this. We're going to be bringing a baby into this crazy world._

_I can't wait._


	10. Little Shadow

Little Shadow

The last few days had been a long one. 9 months of preparing, trying to make their home "safe" for a young child. 9 months of worrying and in Robert's case, sometimes being a bit too protective when it came to his wife.

Andrea had taken less time outside of their home and wandering, opting instead to focus on ensuring she had everything ready for herself.

Visitors had been quite interesting. Namely their favorite visitor.

" _And there's no egg?"_

" _Nope. Just the baby and I'll have to keep a close eye on them too. They'll need me and Robert for just about everything."_

_Laika gave Andrea a worried look when the woman winced, feeling a kick from her unborn child._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _... You wanna know what it's like to feel a baby kick?"_

_Laika nodded quickly, letting Andrea guide her hand to her stomach, eyes going wide as she felt a sharp kick._

" _Wow…." She giggled. "Hi hooman-ling."_

" _I think they're going to love meeting you."_

" _Yay!"_

That was a week ago. Now… they could hardly believe the change that happened overnight… Even if they weren't quite used to it yet.

"WAAAAAHH!"

Andrea winced as she sat up, reaching into the bassinet beside the bed.

"Oh, oh oh, shhh…" She murmured bringing a bundle of blankets into her arms, bouncing it a little as she did so. "Shh, Mommy's here Ciel, Mommy's here."

Her child was only three days old but already she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She kissed his head as he squirmed ,looking up at her with teary eyes. His elongated ears twitched as he wailed.

Andrea hummed softly, rocking him, keeping him close as she went through the motions with getting him settled. Ciel was still so new to her. Being a mother was still so new to her.

"I got you my darling, I'm here."

Ciel hiccuped before settling down as he grasped one of her fingers in his hands. Andrea leaned against the headboard, cradling him.

_So, that wasn't hungry. He's dry… so that's… "Hold me". Got it._

Robert peered in, still having been awake, tending to a project.

"You okay?"

"We're both fine." Andrea yawned a little as her son mimicked the action, a little squeak escaping him. "Just very… very tired." Her eyes closed for a moment, her head bobbing a little.

Robert sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on her arm, getting her attention.

"You want me to…?"

Andrea looked down at Ciel before looking up at him.

"Maybe for a few minutes."

"Just a few. You need a rest." Robert gave her a gentle look as she transferred their child over. Ciel whined a little before settling down as he realized where he was.

Robert hummed softly, rocking him as he joined Andrea's side.

Andrea closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder, listening to his voice.

They were figuring it out. It wasn't going to be an easy path but it was going to be worth it.

_We already got through bringing him into this world. And now he's here… He's really here._

"You know, I'm really glad I married you." She murmured softly. Robert chuckled, nuzzling her.

"I'm glad I married you too. It's all been amazing and now look at us." He smiled warmly.

Ciel hiccuped, grasping onto part of Robert's shirt, whining a little.

Robert and Andrea chuckled a bit before Robert brought him close, stroking his back.

"There we are… Shh… It's okay Ciel. It's okay."

The boy yawned, nuzzling, letting out a small noise… A very familiar noise as Robert tried not to laugh.

"Don't you dare say it." Andrea giggled, nudging him a bit.

"He… purrs. Andrea, he purrs." He chuckled, kissing Ciel's head, his curly black hair being brushed aside by the action.

He definitely had inherited most of his appearance from his mother. The most he had gotten from Robert were his eyes and his hair to some extent.

The baby yawned once more before curling up against him, his green eyes sliding shut in the motion.

"There we go." He hummed softly, rocking him in his arms.

He felt Andrea slump against him along with their son doing the same.

Robert chuckled, nuzzling his wife before sighing in contentment, leaning back against the headboard.

He was alright being their pillow for the night.

_Once more I ask, how did I get so lucky?_

_Heh… Even though Maxwell has done things I don't agree with… I would like to thank him someday for giving me this chance._

Robert kissed Ciel's head before leaning his head back.

"Goodnight."


	11. Mischief Unmanaged

Mischief Unmanaged

_Let's see, where could that little rascal be hiding? I know he's around here somewhere._

Sebastian slithered through the shadows cast about in the room as he looked for his target. He chirped thoughtfully as he pretended to not see a little pair of hands pull a blanket off of the couch behind it.

"Hmmm…. I wonder where he could beee…?"

Sebastian slithered as he heard a little giggle follow. He snuck around to the top, peering down.

He would admit, he was impressed with his nephew's set up. Ciel was almost two now and learning very quickly how to be sneaky. Especially around him. He had his blanket and a pillow behind the couch, hugging a toy beefalo Andrea had made for him and a figure carved out of wood in the shape of a Thulecitian was "guarding" the entrance.

"Hee…" Ciel giggled, hugging the beefalo tighter. "I'm sneaky."

"OR ARE YOU?" Sebastian exclaimed as the boy squealed, scurrying out of his hiding spot.

He was never rough on him and he was so very careful with their contact to not affect the child's sanity. But Sebastian would admit, this was some of the best years of his life as a terrorbeak.

_Just can't wait until we finally find a cure. I'll be able to actually hug him and pick him up…_

"You can't catch me!" Ciel giggled, darting into Andrea's room where she kept most of her magical items in.

The boy looked around before darting under the table her looking glass was perched upon, the tablecloth covering him.

Just for good measure, he covered his eyes with his hands.

If he couldn't see his uncle, he couldn't see him. Ciel smiled to himself, nodding a bit at his surely genius plan to thwart his uncle's attempts to win their game of hide and seek.

"Ciiiieeeeel. WHeeerrreee aaarrreee yooouuu?" Sebastian called, "walking past" the room, when in actuality he shuffled around the table, keeping quiet.

Ciel was trying to keep quiet, unable to help the little giggles that escaped.

"Could you be… HERE?" Sebastian bumped into the table leg as Ciel squealed. He moved to run, only for Sebastian to stop him.

"Nuuu!"

"I have WON!" He nudged him gently with his head. "And now I BOOP YOU!"

"Nooo!" He laughed harder, hugging the terrorbeak close. "I boop you!" Ciel smiled, poking him in return.

Sebastian gave a quiet screech as he flailed around.

"Nooo… I have been defeated… By the mighty Ciel!"

Ciel got up, holding his head up high.

"I am simply one… One… Um… What's that word?"

"Heck."

"I am one… eck of a winner!"

Sebastian churred, nuzzling him.

"Eh, close enough. Now, we're in here without your mom so what's that mean?"

CIel put a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

"That's right. Let's go say hi to her in the garden now."

"Okay!"

Ciel ran out, a force to be reckoned with if you were a terrorbeak nearly the same size as him. Sebastian wasn't sure when he figured out running. One day, he was crawling, the next, bolting from room to room, seemingly skipped walking altogether.

_Heh, just like how our folks said I was._

_He's got a little bit of all of us._

_And one day, I'm gonna be able to be around more. Not just sleeping in a hole outside the house._

He scurried to one of his hiding places, settling in to watch his sister and his nephew play. This was, as far as he was concerned, the life.


	12. Humanity

Humanity

He had been tending to his duties, best as he could for a terrorbeak. He didn't mind it, far from it. It gave him something else to do besides bother Andrea or try to help out with his nephew.

Besides, he missed the time spent with Melinda. She was still his best friend in all the worlds, regardless of what happened.

He still blamed himself for losing his temper… Seeing Edward affected the way he was… It broke him. He had many regrets.

Not being able to help with picking up the pieces Edward's possession left behind. Days in the sun, long gone, replaced only by days in brief stints in the light.

Not even being able to perform the marriage ceremony for his sister and her husband…. Or…

Sebastian nearly dropped the tray off his head.

Or even hold his nephew. He could barely even get near him the first few months of Ciel's life.

One day though, he told himself. One day, Melinda would find a way of returning him to his real form.

"Sebastian!"

"COMING MELLY!" He shrieked, scurrying to her throne room. At least he could still be of use.

He entered the room, stopping in his tracks at the other people present in said room. He didn't recognize four of them… but one of them. He snarled, getting into an offensive stance.

"INTRUDER!"

Melinda held up a hand.

"Sebastian, calm. Scarlet is here to help, actually."

Sebastian growled, moving back, eyes narrowing.

"How do you know ssshe'sss not going to betray ussss?"

Scarlet sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't blame you for being angry still… But I want to make up for what my husband did. He did feel terrible for it."

"Ssssuure he did."

"Sebastian." Melinda walked over to him, taking the tray off his head. "We found a cure."

Sebastian's rage immediately melted into shock.

"What…?"

Melinda smiled, nodding.

"I found a spell that will work. We just tested it." She gestured to the four people Sebastian didn't recognize. "We can turn you back."

Sebastian was speechless, unsure what to make of this news.

"Y… You mean it…?" He asked, choking a bit. "I… I can…?"

Melinda brought her arms around his head, stroking his neck.

"You can be a shadow being again. You can do things I know you've been longing to do for so many years. All you have to do is consent."

"I…" Sebastian nuzzled her, closing his eyes. To be his true self again, to be able to walk in the warmth of the sun…

To go home to his sister and be able to be around her for as long as he wanted without causing harm…

_Holding Ciel…_

"Pleasse, Mel…"

"We will then. We'll have you back to normal in no time." She moved back a little, tilting his chin up. "You ready?"

He nodded, trying to keep himself composed… Though on the inside, he was giddy.

Melinda looked to Scarlet, both nodding as they stood together, raising their hands, conjuring magic. They closed their eyes, starting to chant in an ancient tongue.

Magic came around Sebastian, lifting him up in the air. Everything around him went dark as he was consumed by it. He winced as his body began to shift. Bones became solid, flesh formed out of the shadows of his current form, structures were rearranged. He let out one last shriek before it was over.

He was lowered to the ground, resting on his knees and hands, panting. Melinda rushed to his side, bringing her hands to his shoulders.

"Sebastian?"

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers… Tears of relief shining in his eyes. He shakily brought a hand up to her cheek, a tired grin on his face.

"Hey…"

She threw her arms around him, bringing him close.

"Thank shadows… It's over. It's finally over."

He brought his arms around her, resting his head against hers.

"It really is.." He took a deep breath, sighing happily. "I'm me again… Look at me…"

"You most certainly are." She stroked his hair. "We still got work to do but… I wanted to get this done. Feel up for hunting down a menace from 20 years ago?"

Sebastian grinned.

"Let's give 'em heck."

ooooo

_Gonna miss the night vision, but not what it brought._

After everything had cooled down back at the throne room, Sebastian had made his leave quietly after Edward had woken up. He was glad to see him back to normal, of course… but his time right now was with his wife and son.

_Besides… I got people to check in on too._

He carefully slid down the rope Robert often used for going up and down out of the caves, turning on a lantern as soon as he touched down, making a run for it.

_Just please be still awake._

Soon enough, Robert and Andrea's little home came into view. The lights were still on inside as well, the smell of something cooking wafting out.

He slowed down, hesitating before he knocked on the door, taking a step back.

Andrea opened the door, eyes going wide in shock, covering her mouth.

"Oh my stars…"

He grinned, giving a little wave.

"Hey, Sis."

She let out a squeal, throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"W-Whoa! A-Andrea!"

"SEBASTIAN!" She laughed, hugging him tighter. "You're… You're really you! It's really you!"

Sebastian laughed, hugging her close.

"Y-Yeah. I… I'm finally me again."

"Andrea?"

Both looked to where Robert was, seeing him carrying Ciel in his arms.

"What's all the commo-" He stopped short as he saw Sebastian. "... Sebastian?"

Sebastian grinned.

"In the flesh." He gave a mock pout. "Sorry, too big for the little hidey hole now."

"How… When…?"

"Mel finally found the cure." His gaze softened, going up to him. "Hope things haven't been too crazy while I was helping her out."

"No, just… I'm glad to see you." He smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Way too long." Sebastian looked to Ciel. "Hey there."

Ciel hid his face a little in Robert's coat, his ears twitching.

"H-Hi…"

Robert stroked his back.

"It's okay, Ciel. I know he looks different but, it's your Uncle Sebby standing right there. This is what he actually looks like."

Sebastian parted from Andrea, going over to them, being sure to be in a gentle stance as he got closer.

"It's different but I promise you it's me kiddo."Sebastian smiled. "Master of Hide and Seek."

Ciel's eyes lit up, turning to face him, eyes wide. After a moment, he held his arms out to him.

"Uncle Sebby!"

Sebastian gently took him into his arms, hugging him.

"That's right, I gotcha kiddo." He kissed his head.

_Just don't cry, Sebastian. Play it cool…_

Ciel huddled close to him, leaning up to give him a kiss on his chin.

"I missed you!"

"M-Missed you too." Sebastian tucked Ciel's head under his chin, as a few tears managed to escape. "I missed ya so much… But I promise, I'm here for good. We'll get to play a lot longer now too. I won't give you guys headaches anymore."

"Yay!" Ciel cheered, keeping close, burying his face into his shoulder.

Sebastian smiled, holding closer. Andrea and Robert joined in, bringing their arms around him.

"I'm home…" Sebastian whispered.

"You most certainly are."

"Still gonna drive you guys nuts."

Andrea rolled her eyes, nuzzling him.

"Like I'd have you any other way."

He chuckled, closing his eyes.

_I'm really home._


	13. Bond Between Brothers

Bond Between Brothers

The house was quiet, the only sound being footsteps that echoed down the hallway. The boy looked behind him, terror in his eyes as he picked up the pace, trying not to make any noise.

He just had to hide for a few hours. How hard could that be? Just waste the doctor's time long enough that they decided it wasn't worth it that day.

William nodded to himself, stifling a cough as he bolted into his bedroom, skidding a bit on the hardwood floors. He grasped tightly onto his bed to right himself before burrowing under the blankets.

He hated having doctors appointments. There didn't seem to be much good news resulting from them as far as he was concerned. It was always scary and the instruments were always freezing cold… and he didn't want to hear how his asthma was doing or have it tested.

All he wanted to do was play with his cards or go dig for crystals in the garden with Jack. It was a nice day out, the first they had in over a week.

_But no. I have to stay inside and get poked and prodded._

He sniffled a little, curling up on himself, hoping he was being quiet enough. He had slammed quite a few doors in his attempts to escape his father. Milo was fast, despite the cane, but he couldn't keep up with William in the middle of a panic.

_I don't wanna come out._

He wasn't as quiet as he had hoped… or rather, Jack knew exactly where he was hiding and decided that he was going to try to cheer him up or at the very least, calm him down.

Jack couldn't blame him. For all of William's five years he had been sickly. Born sick from the start, constant health issues. Jack shuddered as he remembered one night in particular.

" _Mother… What's wrong with him? He's… I don't think he's breathing!"_

" _William, William, please! Oh goodness! MILO!"_

_The worst night of our lives. He almost didn't make it._

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. William wasn't a sick infant anymore. This was just a check up.

Though, he hated these days as well. He knew William's fears. He knew them quite well.

_That's why I'm going to be a doctor someday myself. William will never be afraid of me. Ever._

"William?" Jack called quietly, closing the door behind him. He saw the lump on the bed quiver, moving to the foot of the bed. "William, it's just me."

William didn't move, however, choosing to try to remain quiet, a hiccup escaping him.

Jack frowned, going over and kneeling in front of the bed.

"Come now, that can't be comfortable. Isn't it warm under there?"

"Mm-mm."

"That so?"

"Mm-hm."

Jack's gaze softened.

"Come on now. Let's see your face, Little Brother. The doctor isn't here yet." He hated that he had to use that as a bargaining chip. He felt his heart break a little as William lifted up the blankets, revealing his tear streaked face.

"I'm scared." He mumbled, another hiccup escaping him.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay." Jack gave a gentle look. "I know you don't like these things."

"It's gonna hurt. He's gonna give me a shot again!" William cried a little, going to duck back under the covers. Jack took a hold of the blankets, however.

"It's going to be okay. I promise… and if you have to get a shot, I'll make him give me one too."

William looked at Jack like he had three heads.

"You're crazy."

"If making sure my little brother isn't scared out of his mind, than sure!" Jack nodded, grinning a little. "I'll make him give me a shot too and everything. We'll go through it together."

"That doesn't sound fun either." William deadpanned. "I don't wanna go at all."

Jack's gaze softened as he sat down on the bed, patting his lap.

"C'mere. I promise you're not gonna be in trouble."

"It's not a trick?"

"Have Father or I ever tricked you?"

William would have to admit, Jack was right in that regard. So, with the blankets wrapped around him, he climbed into his brother's lap, hugging him.

Jack hummed softly, bringing his arms around him.

"I got you… I got you." He started to hum softly.

William buried his face, bringing part of the blanket up like a hood over his head. Jack rested his head atop William's.

"Far away from the land you knew, the dawn of day reaches out to you. Though it feels like a fairy tale, all of this is true." Jack sang quietly, almost whispering. William smiled a little, despite it all. He loved when Jack did that, like he was whispering a secret only they could know.

"Run with me have a look around, we build our life of a sacred ground. Come with me and stay my brother, we'll be safe and sound."

Jack continued on until he felt William's quivering cease. He looked up at his brother, bleary eyed. The only downside to getting him all calm like this, he was always sleepy afterwards.

"There we go. Good boy." Jack smiled. "I got you. I promise."

"Do I really gotta…?"

"Unfortunately." Jack sighed, kissing his head. "But you won't be alone. Father'll be there and so will I. I promise."

William held out a hand with one of his fingers out.

"Promise?"

Jack looped his finger around William's, a gentle look in his eyes.

"I promise… and I know you'll be just fine."

William curled up a little.

"I don't wanna walk." He whined a little. He still wanted to stall a bit, even if it meant acting a little clingy. He still didn't want Jack to let go just yet.

Jack chuckled, kissing his head before getting, up offering William his back.

"Climb on."

William giggled a little, holding on as his brother carried him off.

"You're silly."

"If that's the kind of doctor I have to be to make you feel safe then sure. I will."

William rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Okay, Jackie. I love you."

"Love you too."

In the end, William's appointment did wind up being exactly on time with how much stalling both brothers had done unintentionally, much to William's chagrin. Though it wasn't as bad this time.

Jack, as he promised, didn't leave his side. He held his hand and encouraged him during it.

"That should do it for the psychical. Now, let's just take care of that injection and I'll be on my way, hm?"

William gulped, looking up at Jack, fear in his eyes. Jack looked up at the doctor.

"Excuse me, but if he needs a shot, give me one too."

Milo looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Jack, are you sure about that?"

"I am! I'll need the same one anyway, right?"

"That is true." The doctor agreed.

William grabbed his brother's arm squeezing it tightly.

"Jackie…"

Jack rolled up his sleeve, giving him a reassuring look. The younger child watched nervously as the doctor went about giving Jack the injection.

The whole time Jack didn't even look at what was happening to him, just looking at his brother, talking quietly. William just nodded along, not really paying attention to what he said, closing his eyes tightly when he saw the needle go in.

"Jackie, oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

Jack didn't even wince and just patted his brother's head.

"I'm fine. Didn't hurt at all."

William opened an eye.

"You sure?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"It did have a pinch but it wasn't that bad honest."

William gave him a doubtful look. He had previous doctors give him shots before and it was always painful.

Milo moved over to them, sitting beside his boys, patting his lap.

"Alright, Will, you ready? I got you."

William looked at his brother who nodded. The boy huddled against his father, burying his face. He tried not to pay attention but everything was locked onto that moment.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Jack whispered, catching his attention. He looked up to see Jack right next to him, leaning on their father a little. "I got a good trick. It'll make it not hurt so much as you think it's gonna."

"What is it?" William asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"What's your favorite card out of your trick cards?"

William hummed in thought.

"The… Queen of Hearts, I guess."

"And favorite dessert?"

William giggled a little.

"That's carrot cake silly."

"Aaaaand…" Jack nodded to where the doctor was. "Done."

The younger boy looked, eyes getting all wide.

"Whaaat!?"

Milo gave him a proud look hugging him close.

"See? You did wonderful."

"I told ya I had a good trick." Jack smiled. "That's why I kept talking when I was getting my shot. Being distracted helps."

William gave them both bewildered looks.

"It didn't hurt."

"Good. You okay?"

"Mm-hm… Can I go play now, please?"

Milo gave him one last hug before letting him go as he scurried out of the room.

"Be good!"

"I will!"

"I'll go watch out for him." Jack hurried out the door as well.

"Good job, Jack! I'm proud of you!" He called after him.

Jack smiled, giving a little shrug before hurrying after William, scooping him up, eliciting a squeal from him.

"Gotcha!"

"Nooo!" William giggled, hugging him tightly. "He's got me!"

Jack chuckled carrying him out to the garden.

"Sure do. Now, where was it you found some amethysts the other day?"

"Ooo! That way!"

_You're never gonna be afraid of doctors as long as I'm around Will. I promise._

_Anything to keep that smile on your face._


	14. Hero of the Story

Hero of the Story

William tried to keep quiet as he crept into his father's office, book tucked under his arm. He was hoping to go in and grab another one to read before his father could notice.

Milo was hard at work at his desk, jotting down the words that came to his mind before they could disappear. He had deadlines to catch up on after all.

"Gaaah." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This scene isn't how I want it!"

William jumped a little hearing him, looking up in confusion.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, causing Milo to jump as well.

"How… long have you been there?"

William gave a shrug before holding his arms up as Milo lifted him onto his lap.

"It's this scene. The main character has to save the world from an evil threat but… I'm not sure if I'm going in too soon."

"Well… What about…" William hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. "Have him run into a Kelpie! A big mean scary one!"

Milo grinned, picking up his pen.

"Yes, a fierce steed who won't let him cross HER pond before he can get to the castle!"

"And she's really big and can summon ghosts!" William chirped.

"Yes, yes, keep going!"

William giggled hugging him.

"Okay!"

Milo continued to work on his book through the next hour as William helped him come up with what should happen next. The words were flowing quickly this time as the boy watched them appear like magic on the paper.

"He's a powerful druid of course. So the fae, even the kelpies, will eventually work with him." Milo said, a gentle look in his eyes as he hugged his son with his free arm. "Will can do anything he sets his mind to."

William blinked, pointing to himself.

"He's named after me?"

Milo grinned, ruffling his hair up.

"Who else?" He asked as William gave a small shrug. "A powerful druid who can call upon nature to bend to his will or aid him. Sounds right to me."

"But… I'm not powerful." William whispered.

"Yes you are. You can do so much more than you think. You think I could pick up card reading quickly?"

William shook his head.

"You, it comes to you like a fish to water. You're powerful in your own way." Milo kissed his head.

William giggled, nuzzling him in return, curling up against him a bit.

"Maybe…"

"Will… I want you to keep this in mind okay?"

William tilted his head a bit in curiosity.

Milo gave him a serious look.

"Be the hero of the story if you can. Be the one who saves the day, not just the man."

William's eyes grew wide before nodding quickly.

"I'll… I'll try! I'll try super hard!"

"There's a good boy." He held him close, resting his head atop William's. He was so grateful to have him there.

Quite the difference from that first day five years ago. He still couldn't believe that at one point William was that small. But he had been and now here he was.

_Still have a fight but he's winning the fight. Every day he gets a little bit stronger._

He sighed in content. William let out a small yawn, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Tired?"

"A little. Can we have tea now?"

"It's about time for that, isn't it? C'mon." He lifted him up. "What are you hungry for?"

"Hm… I want…" William hummed in thought. "Cake! Lots of cake!"

He laughed carrying him out.

"Cake is not good for meals son."

"Carrot soup then?"

"Carrot soup it is."

William cheered holding onto his father as they went.

_One day, you won't need me anymore._

_One day, you'll be that man who can do everything he sets his mind to. It's my job to get you there._


	15. Nightmares

Nightmares

William loved learning about celtic legends. His favorite to learn about were, of course, different kinds of faeries but ghosts were interesting as well.

"Hey!"

He jumped, looking up from his book to see his brother leaning over a card arrangement. Jack gave an annoyed look as he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"What? Not like what they have to say?" William gave a teasing look.

Jack muttered something under his breath.

"Whaaat?"

"They're basically telling me to stop slacking off and do my chores." He muttered loud enough for William to hear. The little boy clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"You know they... Snrk! They only tell you what you need to hear right?"

"I didn't wanna hear that!" He scoffed, cleaning up his tarot cards and sliding them back into their box. "Yours always say nice things, like how you're gonna do great stuff but mine say basically "clean your room"."

"Well, didja?"

Jack was oddly quiet as he got up, going to the door leading to the rest of his house.

"I need to dust off my crystals."

"Okay!" William giggled, going back to his book, swinging his legs a little. He was almost done with this particular book, soon he could go onto the next.

Milo's personal library was huge. All kinds of books from fantasy stories to books on things like spirits and what might lurk in the dark. He was always getting more too from his travels into town or when he had to meet with his publisher.

William eyed a book on the man's writing desk, a giddy look in his eyes. He wanted to read the newest one especially.

He quickly skimmed through the last few pages of his current book before getting up.

The desk was still taller than he was. He had to climb up into Milo's desk chair to even reach it… failing a few times as it spun around as if to mock him.

"Awww come on!" He squealed a little, trying to reach it until he finally got the chair to stay still long enough to grab it before running off to his room.

He passed Jack's room, seeing the boy was still muttering to himself about his cards as he tidied up the mess inside.

"You knew they were right!"

"... C'mere you!"

William squeaked, bolting into his own room and slamming the door shut. Jack would never hurt him or scare him but the games were always fun.

He looked down at the book in his hands grinning before grabbing up his toy bunny.

"C'mon, Judy. We got neat stuff to look up."

He went over to a fort he had made earlier that day out of his blankets and ducked inside, cracking the tome open.

William quickly became immersed in the book, eyes going wide at descriptions of creatures he didn't even know existed before.

"Hm… What's this one?" He mumbled. "Banshee…"

His eyes widened as he read over the description. A spirit who would warn of a death in one's family, by screaming loud enough it might as well wake the dead.

Following the description he read a few supposed accounts as well, a monstrous illustration following suit.

William gulped a little, hugging his bunny close.

"Judy… You… You don't think it'll come for one of us right?" He asked.

" _Surely not! Not in this house!"_

He nodded to himself.

"True… It's… It's fine."

Still, the boy felt uneasy the rest of the afternoon, still reading through the book, even though it was terrifying to see the damage some of these beings could actually cause if encountered.

_It's not gonna get us.. It can't…_

_Right?_

oooooo

Milo yawned as he stared tiredly at the kettle, waiting for the water to boil. It was a long night of writing and he was looking forward to a warm cup of tea and then a long night's sleep.

The boys were in bed, Cornelia was home early this time so they had dinner together as a family. It was a good day as far as he was concerned.

_Still don't know where that book had gone off to though._

He jumped as the kettle started making noise… Only for another noise to get his attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He ran out of the kitchen and up to his youngest son's room.

"William!?"

He rushed to his bedside, shaking him a little to get him to wake up. William gasped, his eyes opening as he looked around before his eyes fell on Milo, squinting a little. Milo slid his glasses onto him as the boy relaxed a little.

"Father…? W-What…?"

"You were having a bad dream. You okay?" He asked, concerned.

William was quiet before he sniffled.

"I… I… There was a banshee! And she was taking all of you away from me!" He wailed before he started crying.

Milo frowned, pulling him into his arms, stroking his back.

"Sh, sh easy now… Will, where did you even-" He looked at the book on his son's nightstand. "... You found the new book."

"Mm-hm." William whimpered, burying his face. "It was scary."

Milo frowned, keeping him close, rocking him in his arms a little.

"Sh… It's okay, Will. It's okay."

William sniffled, grabbing fistfuls of Milo's shirt, not wanting to let go yet.

"But the Banshee…"

"Is not coming in this house. Remember, nothing comes in this house unless I decree it safe."

William bit his lip nodding.

"C-Cause of the jar in the bush outside the house."

"That's right. That's not letting anything bad come in here." He kissed his head. "And remember, you're powerful. No Banshee would ever dare come mess with you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He sighed a little. "I'm so sorry, I should've kept it out of reach."

"N-No… I should've asked… I'm sorry, Father." William hiccuped a little.

Milo hummed softly, stroking his back as William started to calm down more. He heard him let out a yawn, cuddling up to him.

"Want me to stay here?"

"I want you and Mama."

"Right this way." He grabbed up William's bunny before carrying him out. He saw Jack peering outside of his room, worry in his eyes.

"You wanna come too?"

Jack nodded before quickly following his father. William peered over Milo's shoulder, giving a sheepish look.

"Sorry Jackie."

"I couldn't sleep either. You okay?"

"Banshee."

Jack grimaced. He remembered when he had first heard the legend himself. A very similar scenario had happened.

Milo made a motion for the two to be quiet as they entered the master bedroom.

Cornelia could, after a long da,y sleep through anything. Thunderstorm, flood, even night's like this didn't seem to wake her.

William huddled up to her side as soon as he was set down, nuzzling his mother. Cornelia yawned at the movement, looking down at him before bringing the blanket up over him.

"What happened?"

"Banshee." William whimpered. Cornelia gave Milo a dirty look as Jack settled in next to his brother.

Milo gave her a sheepish look before tucking the boys in.

"He just had a bad dream. It's fine Cornelia."

"Fine huh?"

William didn't notice or care about the banter with his parents. He was just content to curl up with his family there with him.

Jack brought an arm around him protectively before he closed his eyes, yawning a little.

"Night, everyone."

"Night Jack."

"Goodnight, Jackie."

"Night, night…"

William smiled before drifting off sighing happily.

_The spirit flew through the room, the moonlight illuminating her gruesome form. She sneered at the cloaked figure before her._

" _And what does a druid think he can do to save those from me?"_

" _I'm no normal druid." The figure lifted his hood up. "I'm a Carter! And you can't take them. I won't let anyone harm my family!"_

In the waking world, William was fast asleep… In the world of his dreams, he was a hero.

The hero of his own story.


	16. The Healer and the Magician

The Healer and the Magician

Jack Carter yawned, stretching his arms over his head, feeling his joints loosen up. He swore he would never get used to boats and was looking forward to not being on them often.

This occasion was special, however. It had been a long time since he had seen London and been home with his family. Medical school had kept him busy out in America. He had left a young man, determined to obtain his goals and his dream.

 _And now, I'm nearly done._ He grinned to himself.  _That equipment I sent back before should be coming in a few days. Then after that, I can get to work._

He had been busy, along with learning and honing his skills he had been busy working with his mentors to develop new techniques and even new tools.

While he did it mostly to help other patients as well… there was someone in mind when he was designing it, or testing out certain techniques.

The man gave a wave to one of the sailors he had befriended before hurrying off the ramp and onto solid ground, starting to look around.

His gaze soon landed on his brother as their gaze met. William's eyes lit up, waving him over.

"Jackie!"

"William!" Jack grinned, rushing up and embracing his brother as they both laughed.

"Oh, goodness it's been too long!" William chuckled hugging him tightly. "How was America? What was it like?"

"Oh, William, I learned so much. There's so much I can do, now that I'm fully licensed." Jack told him as they pulled back a little.

William smiled warmly, a proud look in his eyes.

"That's my brother."

Jack ruffled up his hair, frowning a little, noting how much William was shivering.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Em… Long enough I should probably be inside?"

"C'mon, you. Let's go home… Besides, we got a lot to talk about. I wanna know about what you've been up to." Jack told him as he started to lead him away from the harbor, bringing an arm around his sibling, rubbing his shoulder a little.

"Well, I've been doing some small shows, not any big crowd drawers mind you. Mostly in the parks for the kids." William explained, coughing a little. "Father just about got murdered by his editor a few weeks back."

"What warranted that?"

William smirked.

"The old demon called…" He made his voice sound as menacing as he could, raising his arms up. "DEADLINES!" He broke off into an evil laugh. "Bwuahahahaha!"

Jack snickered, trying not to laugh, only to fail as he threw his head back.

"Oh goodness gracious brother!"

William crossed his arms, giving a little smirk.

"You know it's true-" He paused, covering his mouth, coughing a little harder than before. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Asthma acting up majorly again?"

"Oh, I swear sometimes it just won't leave me be." He sighed.

Jack stroked his back, giving him a gentle look.

"What would you say if I offered to fix it?"

William stopped in his tracks, looking at Jack with a shocked look. Jack met it with a reassuring one.

"Jack… A-Are you saying…?"

Jack grinned.

"I know what to do to help you, Will."

William felt his eyes get misty before he practically knocked Jack over with the embrace he gave him.

"Oh, Brother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jack laughed, bringing him close, resting his head against William's.

"I promise, everything's gonna get so much better for you. I'll tell you all about it once we're home. I can promise this though, you're gonna love America."

WIlliam gave him a stunned look.

"I'll… I'll actually be strong enough?" He asked softly, wonder in his eyes.

Jack nodded.

"So much stronger. Like I said, I got more details but I wanna tell Mother and Father too."

"Of course…"

"Plus… I wanna tell you all about something else when we're at home."

William raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look in Jack's eyes.

"... Maybe I could share the secret with you." Jack added on as they continued walking. They were just a street away now from the Carter family home.

"What secret?"

Jack grinned, taking out his pocket watch and opening it. William took a look, seeing on the lid was a photograph of a young woman smiling back.

"Who's this?"

"My fíance." He replied, a warm look in his eyes. "My dearest Diana."

William gasped, sputtering a bit.

"WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Right after graduation… and since I want you to be there for our wedding." Jack grinned. "Would you do me the honors of being my best man?"

"Would I!? OF COURSE!" William pulled him close, ruffling up his hair. "You jerk, you were going to make me wait!"

"UWAH! I love you too!"

_Everything's going to be just fine._

oooooo

" _Alright, so that's the gist of it. Once the treatment plan is done you should have an easier time taking in air and feeling a lot better than before. Then, when you're fully recovered you can make plans to do whatever you wish."_

William sighed heavily as he tried to not think about it too much. That was the down side of this whole thing. While he was looking forward to feeling better and not having his asthma act up more…

It also involved being hospitalized. Which William  _loathed_.

He laid out on his bed, trying not to think about what this particular day was going to bring.

" _FIrst course of action is surgery. I know your right lung is damaged due to the bronchitis you had a few years ago, so that'll be the first thing to be fixed.'_

He loved his brother, he did. He trusted him with a lot including going along with this whole thing…

But William wouldn't deny he was terrified. This wouldn't be the first surgery Jack ever performed of this type, there were others and successes at that.

He still couldn't bring himself to relax, however.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the door… and despite having grown out of it for the most part, he couldn't help but pull the sheets over his head a little.

"C-Come in."

The door opened as Jack walked in, a small tray in his hands.

"Here to give you some medicine before we start-" Jack stopped short, seeing the nervous look William was giving him. "What's wrong?"

William shuddered a little.

"I'm realizing what I agreed to."

Jack frowned, setting the tray aside on the nightstand.

"William…"

"I'm sorry, I know it has to happen but I'm scared!" He blurted out. "I'm scared okay!?"

"Oh, Brother…" He sat on the edge of William's bed, stroking his hair.

"M'sorry…" William whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I know, I sound so childish right now."

"No, you don't. You sound like someone who's nervous."

William looked away, keeping quiet.

Jack sighed. He had a feeling something like this would happen. He hoped it wouldn't. He hated it whenever William was afraid. The last thing he wanted was to be what he feared.

He let him have his moment, checking his watch privately for a second. They had a little bit of time.

William let out a quiet cough, sighing a little.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." Jack gave him a serious look.

William sat up a little, raising an eyebrow.

"Will, you trust me right?"

"Y-Yeah." He whispered, looking to the side.

"Then I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing. It's going to be hard." He brought an arm around him, keeping him close. "It's probably going to hurt too. But I promise, in the end, you'll be healthy."

William hugged him tightly.

"I trust you. I do. I just want to be well."

"And I'm going to make that happen… Now, you ready?"

William eyed the needle he saw on the tray with a look of distaste.

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's get to work then."

oooooo

After that, the treatment plan was in full swing. William was recovering at a good pace, trying to keep up and rest when he could.

His favorite though, was when he was allowed to walk around the hospital grounds with Jack.

"So, how much longer till I'm out of here?"

"Just one more week. You've made a lot of progress, Brother." Jack smiled. "Already on our third loop of the grounds and you're not even tired yet."

William grinned, elbowing him a little.

"I had my amazing brother to thank for that."

_Heh, what a difference a few weeks make._

"By the way, brother, I wanted to ask something… Did I say anything odd before you put me fully out?"

Jack bit his lip, an amused look coming to his eyes. William nudged him again.

"What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing of concern. Though, how much do you remember?"

"I remember feeling kind of dizzy and then you getting the gurney. That was about it. I don't remember anything past that."

Jack just smiled, trying not to laugh at the memory.

" _How you hanging in there, Will? Feeling good?"_

" _Feeling greaaat. And I got plans. Big plans!"_

_Jack chuckled._

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _When I get out of here, I'll have a marvelous army of rabbits. And I shall be their king. The King of the Rabbits!" William grinned tiredly._

" _Oh my, is that so?" Jack asked as a nurse helped him scrub in. William stared at him blearily before letting out a little snicker._

" _Ahuh… And then we'll uh… We'll do stuff. Lots of stuff." He nodded. "Lots of important, serious stuff."_

" _That so? What kind of important stuff?" Jack asked, only to get a string of hysterical laughter._

" _Doctor? I think it's time to put him under fully."_

" _Agreed. William? We're going to start."_

" _Nooo… You can't dethrone meeee!"_

"Snrk!" Jack snickered a little. "Oh, that had been an experience."

William raised an eyebrow.

"... Okay, you may have decreed yourself the Rabbit King."

He groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Jack held up his hands in an 'unarmed' position.

"Hey, you were sedated. You were pretty out of it, since that was meant to calm you down and make you tired before the rest of the medication was administered."

"Just for that I'm making edits to my best man speech."

"H-Hey!"

"I think I'll include a lovely "CLEAN YOUR ROOM" in there." William gave him a mischievous look before picking up the pace, breaking into a light run.

"Why you… GET BACK HERE!"

"Yipe!"

William broke into a full run, grateful his stitches had fully healed by this point.

"Well look at it this way! I'm taking more air in!"

"And at YOUR wedding I'm talking all about how you are on anesthetics!"

"Oh gosh, NO!"

_Quite the difference. This is what I hoped for him._

_No getting out of breath. Just able to mess around or run if he wishes._

_Eventually he'll be able to come to the States with me… But for now…_

Jack grabbed William into a headlock, ruffling up his hair.

"BWUAHAHAHA! NO ESCAPE NOW!"

"UWAH! JAAACK!"


	17. The Lost Note

The Lost Note

The night air was cool as the wind blew against his face. He was silent, gazing out at the river before him, lost in thought.

Three daughters. Three daughters gone.

_How? What did I ever do that was so awful as to lose everything?_

He bit his lip, feeling tears sting his eyes, trying not to let them out. He felt like everything was going so wrong in the last fifteen years.

First had been his youngest. At the prime of her life, about to be wed to the man she loved… and then gone. He only hoped she didn't suffer. The thought of how her last moments could've been made him sick.

Then his eldest… Winona, the girl who took after him regards to working with her hands and had been practically glued to his side when they had been young. Lost in a similar fashion.

_Two lost to fire… My little Rose and my Lavender._

Jenny was still missing. He had noticed she was late the day they had made plans. He had stopped by her shop and found a ghastly sight.

The place had been utterly ransacked, glass on the floor… he had seen blood as well. He had searched hours and hours for her but no sign. The police had no leads either.

_My Lillie…_

It felt like everything had been wrenched away from Isaac and he couldn't fathom why the universe seemed to always tear away what he loved.

_My wife… My Iris… Why must the universe be so cruel to those I love?_

He gazed down at the river again. This pain was a fire in his soul. A fire that could never be quenched. He wanted it to stop. He wanted so badly to be with his daughters again… his wife… all of them…

He body was leaning back and forth.

It would be so easy to just end it here. Let the river take him away and end his pain.

_I have nothing… There's nothing left for me here…._

He closed his eyes tightly.

_I don't want to be here anymore._

"What you're thinking isn't going to be a good plan, you know."

Isaac gasped, whirling around, seeing a man with huge wings on his back standing not too far from him. His blue eyes were fierce but gentle as he stared back at him.

"W-Who…? What are you…?" Isaac asked, backing away from the strange man.

The man held up a hand.

"Please, don't be alarmed. I've come to help, not harm." He assured but kept his distance. "I'll come closer if you wish."

Isaac gulped before sighing.

"... Sure. Go ahead"

The man came closer, kneeling beside him.

"Your mind is clouded. You've been through quite a bit, haven't you?"

"I…" Isaac looked out at the river. "It's not fair… Why did they have to be taken from me?!"

"Whom?"

"My girls… They were fully grown yes but they deserved to live. A father shouldn't bury his daughters. Ever…" He trailed off. "Especially if he has nothing to bury."

The man frowned, sympathy in his eyes.

"Are you sure they're gone forever?"

"... One's missing. The other two, their bodies were never found."

"Then why throw it away? What if they're not gone?"

Isaac lowered his head.

"I… I suppose…"

The man brought a wing over Isaac's shoulder.

"What if I could give you the chance to find them and find peace in your heart?"

Isaac looked up, a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"You… Do you think that you could?"

"I can. I can do all in my power to help… You just have to say the word."

Isaac thought it over. He glanced at his reflection of the river. Life had not been kind to him and his heart was aching and longing for peace of mind in knowing the state of his precious daughters. He could see their smiling faces, smiles they had inherited from their dear mother. What would he give to have that at least one more time.

"... What must I do?" Isaac asked.

The man gave him a gentle look.

"All you have to do, is say yes. Then, we'll be off. It may take some time for the search but you'll be with them again."

Isaac closed his eyes, imagining their faces once more. His girls who meant the world to him. His own world could be back with him again.

"Yes."

"Then come."

The man took his hand, leading him into a portal of light.

"I forgot to ask, who are you?"

The man smiled.

"Sabra. Now, come, Isaac, your journey awaits."


	18. Missing Ingredient

A Missing Ingredient

By all intent and purposes, her life should have been harder than it had been. It wasn't easy, not by any means… but she supposed it had been saving itself whatever misery it wanted to bring upon her. She supposed it should've been the thing to break her.

Many things should have broken her down, in fact. But all those other times, she had someone to keep going for.

Annalise sighed as she unlocked the front door to her restaurant, leaning heavily on her cane. Her luck had been just awful as of late.

Between her knee giving itself out to…

_Don't think about it, don't think about it… Don't…_

_They'll find him._

_They have to._

She bit her lip, making her way inside. This was a place she and her late husband had bought years before, back when they were newlyweds just eager to start their lives.

Through everything it had been both a second home and a lifeline… She wondered now if it was just tying her down.

_So many memories…_

" _Mommy, look! I finally made buttercream by myself!"_

" _And you got it all over your hair. Silly boy… I'm so proud though. You know, you're gonna be taking over this place someday."_

" _You think so!?"_

" _I know so."_

_Where are you?_

She made her way to the kitchen, half expecting to see her son standing at the counter, working on food prep for the day. Even if that hadn't been his job in a long time, it had been since he was young. It was a routine both had been fond of.

Annalise frowned, turning away.

She had to keep going.

_You have to. For him._

_He's out there, I just know it. So… roll up your sleeves and get to work._

Annalise went for the kitchen, deciding to get her mind off things with prep. As she was pulling out ingredients, she froze up at hearing the door of the shop open.

She hurried to see who it was, stopping short at seeing a young man with dark skin sitting at one of the tables, dressed in a suit and drinking tea.

Confusion crossed her features as she came closer.

"I hope I didn't startle you." The man said, putting down his cup. "I know you're not taking customers yet but I needed a place to sit." he looked down at his drink. "Hm… I still don't think I've taken a liking to this tea drink that Maxwell had such fondness of. Just doesn't have the same kick as well squeezed whine."

"Tea sometimes needs more sugar than anything else. Can I get ya something else though?" She asked, trying to process what was going on… but unable to help herself. "Hot chocolate's honestly much better if you ask me."

The man gave her a small grin.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I know you weren't planning to open any time soon."

"Nonsense… Though, do expect a question or two when I get back."

"Fair enough." the man gave a gentle smile.

Annalies nodded, hurrying to do her task. She soon returned with a mug of freshly made hot chocolate.

"Here you go." She said, setting it down on the table. "Just watch your tongue."

"Thank you." The man took the drink, blowing on it before taking a sip. "Mm… That is much better."

"Glad you enjoy." She took a seat across from him. "Hope you don't mind, but I am curious. I don't think I've seen you around town before - and I have a rough idea of everybody living around here."

"I'm new in town. Business matters really."

'I see…"

The man nodded.

"Though, to be polite, my name is Sabra."

"Annalise. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He took a look around. "Nice place. Cozy but comforting."

"Heh, thank you… Just a lot of hard work and love put into it." She looked down a little. "I honestly don't think I could've made it as long as I did without this place… and my family."

"Though… if I may be a bit brash - is it just you here?"

Her eyes widened before she gave Sabra a tired look.

"I can't afford to keep my employees on and keep my doors open. It broke my heart to let them go. It was just me and… and my son and then he tried to get another job to help make ends meet. It's been a hard few years but we made it work."

"And now it seems things are spiraling." Sabra frowned. "Your son is missing, isn't he?"

Annalise looked down, gripping the table a little.

"What… gave that away?"

"I've heard a few things around town… and I give you my condolences."

"He's still out there. I just haven't found him yet."

"Indeed. Just like many others." Sabra sighed. "So many loved ones missing and no one knows where they've gone. Police forces are stumped, out of options… It is up to those willing to do anything who can find the lost."

Annalise nodded, looking up.

"And I'm not giving up on him. Walter is all I have left. I'd do anything to get him back." She narrowed her eyes. "And he has to be safe… At least, I hope."

"Would you like ro help in finding him?"

"H-Huh?"

Sabra's look turned serious.

"I am gathering a search party as it were. Me along with several others are trying to reunite loved ones with the their lost while trying to find our own. I seek out those who show devotion and are looking for answers like I am and most importantly… have loved ones that were taken to The Constant."

"The Constant?"

"A world parallel to this, where survival is the way of life and shadows come alive." He narrowed his eyes. "I make it my business to bring those from The Constant to somewhere safe. A Haven where you may thrive… and where we hope to reunite the lost with their loved ones."

"... My Walter was taken there you believe?"

"I believe so. His disappearance didn't make sense, correct? A young healthy man goes to work and simply never comes home? His employers never inform his mother?"

"Tch, they won't tell anyone what happened when he vanished. I've tried getting out there." She looked down at the table, concerned. If he was out there… If he was in trouble…

She wanted to find him and if there were others who needed help, she wanted to aid in that as well.

"Where do I sign?"

Sabra smiled, holding out a hand.

"A handshake will do."

Annalise took his hand, giving a shake.

"Consider it done."

_Just hang in there hon._

_I'm coming_


	19. Tir Na Nog

Tir Na Nog

William had always enjoyed rain. He loved the sound of it, he loved the way it seemed to clean the Earth and rejuvenate it.

He had fond memories of sneaking out and running out in the middle of storms, much to Jack and Milo's chagrin when they caught him.

 _So worth it._ He chuckled, looking back on it. He was heading back to his and Wes' tent at the circus when it had begun to rain. He didn't mind it though, taking his time to enjoy the chill and the energy in the air.

_A good cleansing rain… Nothing more beautiful._

_Well… I can't say entirely nothing more beautiful._

He glanced over to Charlie's tent.

_Maybe I could go visit her before turning in. Besides, if I catch a cold, Jack is going to give me heck._

He nodded to himself, hurrying for Charlie's tent.

"Charlie? You in?"

"Y-Yeah."

Thunder boomed overhead as Charlie shrieked a little. William's eyes grew wide before hurrying in, looking around for her.

"Charlie!? Are you alright?"

Charlie was ducked under her cot, her arms folded over her head, shaking like crazy.

William frowned, kneeling to her level.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate storms." She whimpered keeping her eyes closed tightly. "They're awful!"

_Oh Charlie…_

"I had no idea…"

"It's embarrassing… I can't even function when it's like this." She sniffled, tears running down her face. She yelped as another thunderclap resounded overhead.

William looked up before getting an idea. He grabbed the blanket off her cot, sitting on the ground with her.

"Hey, I have an idea. You ever build a blanket fort as a kid?"

"W-With my sisters…" She wiped at her eyes a little. "Why?"

"Give me a few minutes."

There was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he got to work using the table and chairs she had as well. Before long there was a small tent within the tent big enough for two.

Charlie giggled a bit.

"You goof."

"I know it won't deafen the noise completely but it can help." He lifted up the flap of the fort, making a wide gesture. "Ladies first."

Charlie climbed out from under her cot, jumping a bit as more thunder was heard rushing right inside.

William crawled in after her, offering an arm to her. She huddled close to him, clinging to his suit jacket.

"I got you."

Charlie nodded, closing her eyes tightly. William frowned, stroking her back gently. She was still trembling, her grip on him tightening.

"Sorry… I just… I hate weather like this."

"It's okay." He nuzzled her gently. "It's fine Charlie. We all have our fears."

She sighed shakily, returning the gesture. She had always hated this kind of weather. It reminded her of power being knocked out. Of everything being dark and unrecognizable. Of lightning flashes being the only way to tell what was lurking outside.

_I just… I just try to hide it so badly._

William kept her close, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around her. She huddled against his side, keeping her face hidden.

"Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"You want me to make some noise of my own? T-To try to drown out the thunder I mean."

"Please."

William nodded before starting to hum, the sound building before he started to sing softly.

Charlie looked up a bit surprised. She had heard him humming plenty of times but… this was a first.

"Come my love our worlds will part, the gods will guide us across the dark. Come with me and be mine my love, stay and break my heart."

Charlie smiled a little, as he grinned down at her.

"From the shores, through the ancient mist, you bear the mark of my elven kiss." He smirked kissing her head as she giggled a bit. "Clear the way, I will take you home, to eternal bliss."

He continued to sing on, the volume building and mixing with the noise outside. Soon, the only thing she could focus on was the sound of his voice and the words he spoke.

Of a magical realm, of a place that no one could cross normally.

"Tir Na Nog, oh! Come beyond the ancient fog! Tir Na Nog, oh! Come with me to Tir Na Nog!"

Charlie sighed happily, huddling closer to him, taking in his warmth, the outside world not seeming to exist any longer. The thunder nothing compared to William's voice.

"Tir Na Nog… Sounds like a wonderful place." she whispered.

William smiled softly.

"The home for the fae. The realm that lies beyond the veil… At least, I like to think so." He chuckled. "A place where life just always goes on. Ever changing but ever magical all the same."

"It sounds like it." She huddled close to him, sighing happily.

William stroked her back, resting his head against hers.

"Feel better?"

"Much better." Charlie closed her eyes, slumping a little against him. "So much better. Thank you."

William smiled softly nuzzling her.

"Anything for my fairy queen."

She giggled, hugging him.

"You really did help though. I'm really glad you stopped by."

"I am too. I can't imagine a better way to spend a stormy afternoon than with you."

_And if I must, I'll take you away to Tir Na Nog even for a time to make the world outside vanish._

_As long as you're happy._


	20. News

News

William sighed in content, walking with an arm around his wife's waist, keeping her close to him. He couldn't help but take a glance at her abdomen, grinning every time did.

Charlie giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I can't wait either."

William brought her into his arms, lifting her up as he twirled her.

"Charlie, we're having a baby! I… Oh gosh this is just marvelous." He laughed, peppering her head with kisses as she laughed.

"I know. It's crazy to think, y'know?"

William nodded, touching his forehead to hers, sighing in content. He could hardly believe it. He wondered briefly if this was how his own father had felt upon hearing about both of his sons.

_Oh goodness… So much preparation to do. I mean, I have the nursery sort of set up? But it could use more…_

Charlie broke him out of his thought train with a quick kiss as he gave her a sheepish look.

"I know that look."

"I just hope we'll have everything."

"We will. Now… wanna see how fast Wes was able to tell everyone?" She grinned, offering her arm to him.

William chuckled, looping his arm through hers.

"We shall."

They turned the corner, seeing Wes signing rapidly to a few of their friends. Wigrid had a huge grin on her face while Wolfgang looked over to them with a warm look.

"There they are!"

"Ay! Charlie, Will!"

_Yep, knew he'd tell them first._

Charlie broke off from William as Wigfird gave her a hug as the two laughed.

"Magician Man and his assistant are expecting the next act eh?" Wolfgang nudged him as William grinned sheepishly.

"W-Well yes… Hehe, it's been quite the surprise."

Wes grinned, elbowing him as well before signing.

"You two are going to be the best parents."

William smiled, sighing in content.

"I hope so… I hope I can be."

"Ay, dön't be hard ön yöurself. Yöu'll dö fine!" Wigfrid grinned.

"You all are too much." Charlie laughed.

"Are we?" Wes signed with a sneaky look, glancing from side to side as he did so.

"We haven't even told everyone else." William chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell what?"

William jumped a little looking behind him to see Wendy and Abigail looking up at him curiously.

"Goodness, you rascals always get the jump on me." He knelt to their level.

"Hee… Daddy taught us well."

_A little too well. Jack and boredom lead to many shenanigans as kids._

He smiled ruffling their hair, kneeling to their level.

"Well, since you're here, Charlie and I have some news for you."

Charlie moved over, kneeling beside her husband.

"William and I are going to be having a baby." She said, the twins giving a gasp at it.

They looked to each other, eyes going wide.

"A baby?"

"Really?!"

Wendy tackle hugged William as Abigail hugged Charlie, trying to be careful. William laughed, falling back, holding his niece in his arms.

"Oof! Rascal, I tell you! Always a rascal!"

"I'm not a rascal, I'm a princess." Wendy crossed her arms with a grin before giggling.

William smiled, hugging her close.

"And you'll be a big cousin soon. Both of you."

Charlie kissed Abigail's head, ruffling her hair up a bit.

"It'll be quite a few months but soon enough."

She giggled, nuzzling, content to keep close.

"We'll help look after the baby. Right, Wend?"

"Sure will!"

William chuckled, hugging his wife and nieces, sighing in content.

"And…" Wendy leaned up by William's ear, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"Tonight." He whispered back.

oooooo

It was a cool night, a gentle breeze blowing across the lake. Jack was content to sit there, savoring the feeling of it.

The coldness of the rocks beneath his hands, the sound of the water flowing in and out with the tide.

This was his favorite place in the Light Dimension if he had to be honest with himself. He was just enjoying a night away from it all for a bit. He had spent some time with the girls, helping Wilson get them ready for bed.

" _Daddy, I want hugs."_

" _Me too!"_

" _Can you stay till we fall asleep?"_

" _Anything for my little ones."_

_Ah… A perfect night._

He heard footsteps behind him as he glanced back. William grinned, giving a wave.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself." Jack grinned, jumping up, throwing an arm around his brother. "I haven't seen you at all tonight. Doing alright?"

"Oh, perfect. Just had to make sure Charlie was alright. Little under the weather." William explained, bringing his arms around him. "It's great to see you."

"You too." He pulled back, giving him a curious look. "So… sick huh?"

"Yeah. Morning sickness will do that." William said, trying to hide his grin.

"Yes, yes, Diana had to deal with it pretty bad-" Jack stopped himself. eyes getting wide.

William grinned, taking a step back, conjuring up some shadow flames.

"Ta-da!"

Jack laughed, throwing an arm around him.

"You DOG!"

"Uwah! Jaaaack!"

Jack grinned, ruffling up William's hair.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!"

"AH! C'mon!"

"Took you two long enough. When's my niece or nephew due, huh?" Jack chuckled, letting him go as WIlliam tried to smooth his hair down.

"Seven months, give or take a few days. We just found out this afternoon." He gave his brother a slight look. "You just had to go for the hair, huh?"

"It was funny." He shrugged, his look softening. "Seriously though, congrats, Brother. I know you two wanted kids before… well, before."

William smiled, giving a nod.

"It's pretty wild to think about. We'll have a little family of our own… and I really hope they take after her in the health department."

Jack brought an arm around his shoulders as they both looked out at the lake.

"Well, you can't predict who will inherit what but I bet they'll be strong, just like you were." He gave him a warm smile. "Don't sell yourself short. You were tough despite what happened."

"Jack…"

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best. Especially since this is a new life." He grinned.

"True. Thanks, Brother."

"Anytime Will… Sooo…" He got a teasing look. "Think they'll be a Jack Jr.?"

William playfully shoved him as Jack acted as if he was going to fall into the water.

"You had your chance for Jack Jr. with your own kids!"

"Hey! It's a good name!"

"Certainly… Probably as a middle name."

Jack got a touched look.

"You mean it?"

William smiled, a warm look in his eyes.

"Of course. You're my big brother. You've always been there for me. How could I not?"

"... You come here, right now." Jack brought him into a tight hug.

"... Jack, are you okay?"

"Allergies. Blasted pollen." He mumbled as William patted his back.

He would tease him about that later, he decided. For now, he wanted to enjoy the moment.

"So, Jackie… How exactly do you figure you're "ready"...?"

"William, let me tell you rule number one of parenting. "Ready" is NEVER a possibility. Forget that and it'll be aces."

_I can hope it'll be aces._

_I'm really going to be a father._


	21. Waiting

Waiting

Charlie sighed as she gazed out the window of her home, seeing rain fall outside. She would admit, she was not fond of rain, at least, not heavy rain.

Mostly because she was worried William might catch a cold after all he had been through. She brought a hand to the bump on her abdomen, feeling a small kick.

"I know, you miss Daddy. He'll be home soon."

_Please, come home so I can stop worrying._

It was a little bit later that William soon returned, the man's suit completely soaked.

"Charlie, I'm home." He said, shedding off his coat.

Charlie looked at him, giving a small gasp.

"Oh goodness!" She grabbed some towels, hurrying as best as she could, throwing one right over his head. "You're completely soaked!"

"WAH!"

William was a bit frazzled at Charlie's reaction but did his best not to overreact, using the towel to dry of part off his head before pulling it off.

"C-Charlie, I'm fine, it's just water." He gave a sheepish look. "Wilson and I got caught off guard so we didn't really have rain gear on to protect ourselves."

Charlie shook her head, wrapping another towel around his shoulders.

"Water is cold and cold is bad for your asthma. I don't want you getting sick."

"I promise, I'll be fine."

She gave him a bit of a pout.

"Charlie, I'm okay, really." He gave a gentle smile. "Little cold and wet but I'm okay."

Charlie sighed before she smiled, hugging him a little.

"Alright, you win. BUT you're putting some clean clothes on. I mean it!"

"Yes dear… and maybe a hot cup of tea?"

Charlie perked up, nodding before heading off to do so.

_She's been so protective lately._

William headed for the bedroom, quickly slipping off his wet attire in exchange for dry clothes. He sighed in relief, feeling warmth starting to come back to him. He made his way to the kitchen, finding Charlie already quick at work. He chuckled, seeing her trying to reach a high shelf for something. He hurried over, getting the thing she needed with ease.

"Here you go, Charlie."

Charlie giggled, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Thank you dear. It's almost ready." She gave a sheepish look before getting back to work. "Hope Earl Grey is alright. We're out of green."

"Anything warm is good and you know I'm not picky."

"Still."

He shook his head, bringing his arms around her from behind, resting his chin atop her head.

"Charlie, why are you being so protective?"

"Because I love you. A lot." She mumbled.

William chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"And I love you too, my dear."

Charlie kissed his cheek in return.

"Now, go wait in the living room."

"Alright, alright."

William pulled away, heading for the living room, sitting down on the couch, doing what he could to relax.

_She's usually more relaxed than this… but I really shouldn't question a woman's motives when she's pregnant. That's what mother always said… as did Jack when Diana was expecting the twins._

In a few minutes, Charlie came into the room, carrying a couple of teacups on a tray along with a few pieces of dragon pie. She set them on the table in front of them before cuddling up to William's side.

"Here you go. Hope you like it."

He smiled, kissing her head.

"Thank you." He took a sip, sighing in content feeling warmth spread through him. This was just what he needed on a cold chilly day.

Charlie smiled, keeping close to him, closing her eyes.

"... I just get so tired of waiting." She finally said after a few minutes. "I've checked the calendar ten times, I've made six different pairs of mittens and socks, I've taken countless naps… I can't wait anymore!"

William frowned a little, setting down his cup before bringing both his arms around her, resting his hands on her bump.

"I know my dear but sadly these things take time." He nuzzled her a little. "It's hard and stressful but… it's just how it is."

Charlie sighed bringing her hands up to rest over his, gazing up at him.

"I know. But it's just hard sometimes. I get so excited and then I remember… Oh… Another four months. I just want to meet them."

"I know love I know. But in time we'll have our little one. Hopefully as healthy as they can be."

_And take after you._

Charlie nodded, huddling closer, cringing a big as she felt a kick from their unborn child.

"I bet they will be healthy with all the moving they keep doing in there."

William smiled gently.

"I think they're just eager too."

There was another kick as they both laughed a little.

"Very eager. And they clearly love you already. They kick like this every time you come home."

"I guess I'm in a sense glad for that." William's smile faded a little. "I admit… I'm worried they might not like me."

Charlie gave him a gentle look, nuzzling her husband a bit.

"Will, they'll love you. What is there not to love?"

"I'm not exactly ideal…"

"No one is." Charlie kissed his cheek.

"Still… I've made a lot of choices I'm not proud of and… I don't know. Doesn't sound like someone who be fit to be a father."

Charlie gave him a fierce look before turning around and hugging him tightly.

"Don't you DARE say that about yourself! You made mistakes yes, but that doesn't mean you'll make those same ones."

"Charlie I-"

"Tell me this. If things had gone according to plan back on Earth and we were having this same exact baby but funds were tight would you make that same choice? That very same choice?"

"I…" William lowered his head. "I… I would just… do everything I could to make sure everything would be alright."

She tilted his chin up, kissing him quickly.

"And that is the man I fell in love with. I know you dear. When this little one comes everything's going to change but in a wonderful way."

"It'll be quite the experience but I'm willing to go through with it."

Charlie smiled warmly, touching her forehead to his.

"And I'll be there to help too. We're in this as a team. Just like we've always been."

"That's right."

William smiled warmly, keeping his wife close.

Charlie ran her hand through his hair, nuzzling him.

"But I might still get overprotective."

"I'm okay with that. Though no more surprise attacks with the towel?"

"Ha! Good one Will."

"Charlie…"

She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I just love my husband, okay?"

"... Fair enough."

He held her close as she leaned against him, William stroking her back

"Though let me take care of you too. If we're working together that means we take turns."

"Fair enough."

"Then it's a deal, my love."


	22. Mending a Broken Heart

Mending a Broken Heart

"Alright, almost there." William smiled, seeing Sennen in sight. "Thank goodness, I think my legs are about to fall off."

"Nah, they're fine, Beanpole." Winona chuckled, patting him on the back. "It's honestly not that far. Should've seen some of the paths back the family cabin."

"I've only heard stories." William looked to where is wife was, chuckling at seeing Charlie help Rose attempt to walk.

"Awah… wah!" Rose giggled, looking up at her mother. "Ma! Ma!"

"Oh, she's getting so big." Jenny squealed as she walked alongside her sister. "Won't be long before she's up to our hips."

Charlie giggled, smiling down at her daughter.

"Oh, don't you even dare talk like that. I wanna savor every moment."

"Ma!" Rose giggled, squealing a bit as Jenny and Charlie both let her swing a bit off their hands. "WEEE!"

William sighed happily.

_So cute…_

He cleared this throat, looking ahead.

"Alright, just need to pick up a few books for myself and Wilson, then some cooking materials since I know someone here has been begging Walter to make his infamous blueberry scones."

Winona whistled innocently.

"I have no idea what you speak of but I will say they are delicious."

William chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Then… I think that's it."

"Sounds like a plan." Jenny grinned. "Though, I think Charlie and I will be wandering around with Rosie. Little girl has a lot of wiggles she wants to get out."

"Wah!"

William nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll focus on getting supplies and you lovely ladies can have a walk around town."

"You sure?" Winona asked. "I mean, what if the books are too heavy for ya?"

William elbowed her a little.

"I'm not the scrawny, thank you very much. And you need to spend quality time with your sisters."

Winona chuckled.

"Ya mean quality time with the niece?"

"I thought you two were done fighting over that." He smirked.

"Oh, it's on. Just you wait, I will be Auntie Supreme!"

He laughed as he started to head off, waving to his wife and child.

"I'll see you three later! Love you!"

"Love you, Will!"

"Baba!"

William soon disappeared in the crowd of people, making his way for the shopping district.

"Alright… where to go…" Charlie hummed in thought.

"Wah!"

All three women looked to see Rose pointing at one of the shops, squealing a little. The shop in question had jewelry boxes on display along with necklaces.

"Guess the little lady wants to look at shiny things." Winona chuckled. "Well, shall we humor her?"

Charlie chuckled, lifting her child into her arms.

"Anything for Princess Rosie."

"Bah!"

"Well, come on then." Jenny smiled. "Besides, I think I could use a new jewelry box… and maybe a necklace."

"You always want new trinkets." Winona laughed, as the sisters made their way for the shop.

"Whaaat? Maybe I wanna buy something for Rosie? I mean, I gotta start the shopping now for her birthday right?"

Charlie shook her head, focusing on making sure Rose was steady.

"You two are such dorks."

"Pot, kettle." Jenny smirked.

"... Touche."

As they approached, the shop, they could hear music playing. It was then they realized the boxes on display were not jewelry boxes, but instead, were music boxes.

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" Winona had warmth in her eyes. "Such nice craftsmanship too."

"It looks… familiar…" Jenny said, looking closer.

"You're right." Charlie said, leaning in closer with Rose, who was content to play with one of the hanging necklaces.

"Bwah!"

"I see the little lady is interested one of my necklaces." said a male voice, with a slight chuckle.

"Rosie just likes to play with anything-" Charlie stopped short as she locked eyes with who she assumed was the shopkeeper… eyes that she hadn't seen in quite a long time, and never thought she'd see again.

Standing before her was an older gentleman, who had dark hair that had become more gray with age, pale green eyes and had black colored wings on his back. While his face was lined with wrinkles, she recognized it. Just as the man recognized hers.

Winona and Jenny looked up, both their eyes going wide with shock as well.

"Oh my gosh…" Jenny whispered.

"It… It can't be…" Winona murmured, covering her mouth.

Charlie took a step forward, eyes stinging as she came closer to the man, looking him over.

"... Father?" She asked softly. "Is… Oh my stars, is that you?"

The man brought a hand up to Charlie's cheek, tears rolling down his face.

"Charlie…? My Little Rose?"

Charlie leaned into his hand, smiling, choking on tears.

"Yes… Daddy… I… I'm here…"

The man… Isaac, looked to Winona and Jenny, his smile growing wide.

"Jenny… Winona… Oh my dear daughters you're… you're all here."

They hurried over as Isaac looked his girls over, wiping their tears away.

"Oh, oh, oh please don't cry, girls. I'm right here."

Winona wrapped an arm around him, her shoulders shaking. She thought for sure she would never see him again.

"We're so sorry we scared you." Jenny whimpered a little. "I just… I forgot my necklace and then I thought I'd find Winnie and Charlie-"

"And I wasn't even human for awhile and-"

"Good grief we missed you alright?!"

"ABAH!"

All went quiet, looking down at Rose, who had a confused look in her eyes. Isaac blinked back some confusion himself before shaking it off.

"I have so many questions but… I'm so happy to see all of you safe and sound. I… I never thought I'd see you again. I looked but… never did have success and now… here you all are." He looked down at Rose. "Along with an extra, it seems." He knelt so he could make eye contact with Rose. "Who's this little lady?"

Rose's eyes were wide in wonder, reaching up and touching his chin.

"Bwah…"

Charlie smiled softly, gazing down at her daughter.

"This is Rose… She's my daughter, mine and William's."

Isaac's eyes widened, looking up at her before grinning excitedly.

"I'm… I'm a grandpa?"

Charlie giggled, offering Rose to him.

"Sure are. Wanna hold her?"

Isaac nodded, gently taking Rose into his arms, cradling her a little. The little girl couldn't take her eyes off of him, curiosity still in her eyes.

"Hello there, Rosie… I'm your Grandpa Isaac." His voice shook a little as he bounced her in his arms. "It's so very nice to meet you."

"Abah!" She giggled, cuddling up to him. "Pa! Pa!"

Isaac chuckled, bringing one of his wings around, tickling Rose with the feathers, earning a few giggles from her.

"Such a cute little princess, just like her mother."

"Daddy…" Charlie giggled.

"It's true! You had these same cheeks." He chuckled, lifting Rose up higher as she squealed.

"Weee!"

"You like that, huh?"

She nodded, giggling.

"Up! Up!"

He chuckled, bringing her close, unconsciously bringing his wings around them as well.

"My little granddaughter…" He looked to Charlie, warmth shining in his eyes. "Look at you… A loving mother with a baby girl."

"It's been… a crazy few years but… I'm happy." Charlie smiled, looking to her sisters. "And we've together and now… you're here too."

Isaac opened his wings, motioning with one of them for the three to come closer.

"And I'm here for good. If you'll have me."

"Of course!"

"Alright, that's it! Get 'im!"

Isaac laughed as his daughters threw their arms around him, being careful not to squish Rose.

"Oh, my girls!"

He wrapped his wings around them, sighing happily.

"My precious daughters…"

They all huddled close, sighing happily.

"Right here." Winona smiled.

"Just like we should be." Jenny closed her eyes.

Charlie nodded, resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"We got a lot to talk about."

"We do… and this time, my dear girls, we have all the time in the world." He rested his head against Charlie's, sighing happily.

_I finally got my wish. They're safe and sound._

"Wah!"

_And things are even better than ever._


	23. The Gift

The Gift

The weather outside was cold and dark. Inside the house was warm and bright, however. Cecelia loved the home she lived in but it was a bit empty.

At least for now. She smiled, walking down the hall, a hand held to her belly.

_Just a little bit longer. Then we'll get to meet you finally, little one._

_Now to just get your father to stop driving himself crazy._

She stopped at the music room, knocking on the door, taking note her husband didn't seem to hear her. She smirked a bit, going over to his piano, taking a seat beside him.

"Hello? Eddie?"

"Mmm…?" He looked to her, a tired grin on his face. "Oh… Hello, Cece. You okay?"

"I'm fine. You look pretty out of it though." She poked his forehead. "You need to sleep."

"Aw Cece I'm fine. I'm…" Edward paused as a loud yawn escaped him. "Oh, pardon me, I'm fine."

Cecelia crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow before wincing, feeling a sharp kick from their unborn child. She leaned forward a little hissing.

"Ow…"

Edward's eyes widened, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"They're being naughty."

Edward kissed her head, bringing his hand over hers.

"Now, now, don't kick your mother so hard. I know you wanna play."

Cecelia leaned against her husband, wincing as another kick was felt.

Edward leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes.

"You give me no choice then." He started to hum softly before it grew into full out singing. Cecelia kept close to him. The baby settled down as they both felt them settle. "There we go. Good baby."

"They want their Winter's Feast presents." Cecelia giggled a little. "They keep doing that all the time now."

"We'll see if they'll be born on or before, huh? Just a little bit longer, my dear." Edward brought her into his arms, nuzzling her.

Cecelia relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Yes, just wish it wouldn't hurt when they throw a tantrum like that."

"Well, just means they're going to be nice and strong. Now, let's get you to bed." Edward scooped her up into his arms, eliciting a small squeal from her.

"Oof!" She laughed a little. "You hypocrite! I tell you to go to bed and you're fine. I need to and you're all 'Yes, yes, great idea, Cece'."

Edward smirked, kissing her cheek.

"But that's different, my dear. You're the most important person in my life. I can be worried."

"You dork."

He carried her off to their room.

"I am your dork. There's a big difference."

"Yeah." She yawned a little. "Music dork."

Edward smiled, lying beside her as she cuddled up to him. He brought his arms around her, resting his hands on her baby bump.

"We're so close… I'm almost done with the song. Just a little bit more."

Cecelia yawned nodding.

"And it's your own fault if it's not done when the baby comes."

"Well, I know how to keep myself occupied then."

They settled down, drifting off, content to there in the moment.

_Soon it won't just be us._

Edward was able to sleep for a few hours, until something broke him out of it.

"Ed… Ed wake up, please…"

He opened an eye, seeing his wife leaning over him. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Cece, what's wrong…? I-Is it morning already?"

"Ed… I think it's time."

He sat up fully awake now.

"WHAT!?"

oooooo

That was hours ago. It was the early morning now as he paced in the parlor. Edward had ran and fetched some help as soon as he realized what was happening.

" _I guess the baby couldn't wait. Mother, I am so sorry for waking you and Father up-"_

" _It's alright, son. Now, please, breathe."_

" _R-Right. She'll be okay?"_

" _I promise."_

Even with that, he couldn't help but worry. He looked at the sheet music in his hands during most of it, trying to keep himself busy…

But there was still a bit of fear.

"Oh gosh, what if we're not ready? What if something happens?"

Percival got up from where he was sitting, grasping his son by the shoulders.

"Ed, Edward, look at me."

"What if the baby hates me!?"

"Edward!"

Edward looked to him.

"Breathe."

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Sorry, I just… This is terrifying. You know?"

Percival squeezed his shoulder giving him a knowing look.

"I do. I felt the same way the day you were born. I'll be honest with you, you will never be ready. Be it your first child, or your youngest. It won't ever be "ready". It'll be "As ready as I can be." and I know you and Cecelia can handle it."

"Right… Heh. They just couldn't wait, could they?"

Percival smirked, following his son's gaze to the tree in the corner of the room, a good fair bit of gifts under it.

"I told you not to go crazy."

"It's my first kid!"

"And see? You're already doing fine. Just remember, babies aren't hard to impress. You were happy with just having us read or sing to you."

Edward smirked.

"Or have me laugh whenever Sebastian dropped something on his head?"

"Oh, especially!" Percival laughed.

" _OW! Melindaaaaa! Your baby is mocking me!"_

" _He did? I didn't notice."_

They fell quiet, hearing someone hurry down the stairs. Melinda soon appeared at the doorway, a grin on her face.

Edward gulped a little.

"Is… Is she?"

"Everything's fine. Edward, he's beautiful."

He felt tears come to his eyes. Had he heard that right?

_A boy… I have a boy!_

"He's okay?"

Melinda smiled, giving a nod.

"Go on and see them. We'll be in when you want us. Oh, congratulations, son!"

Edward hugged her quickly.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Now, what are you waiting for, son?" Percival clapped his shoulder. "Go!"

"Going!" He hurried up to his and Cecelia's room, coming to a stop outside the door to compose himself.

He couldn't help but listen in, hearing the sound of a baby crying faintly. He knocked a bit before opening the door.

"Cece dear? You… You okay?"

Cecelia looked up, a tired grin on her face, holding a bundle in her arms. Edward came closer as she beckoned him over.

"Just fine. C'mere."

"Right here… Mother said we have a little boy."

"A perfect boy." Cecelia adjusted the bundle a little as Edward got a good look at their child. His eyes were closed as he held onto the blanket he was in, whimpering a little. "He's been just getting it all out." She rocked him, humming softly, as he hiccuped a bit before settling down. "There we go."

"Oh goodness… M-May I?"

She moved a bit to give him room as he sat beside her, gazing down at his son.

_My son…_

"Oh he's beautiful. Just beautiful." He stroked his cheek, earning a little squeak from the child. "Hey there."

The baby slowly opened his eyes, revealing dark blue eyes that looked up at him in curiosity. He reached out a little hand.

"Aba!"

"Y-Yeah. I'm your daddy."

Cecelia leaned against him, looking to her husband. "So, what will we call him? He's quite the gift. I say the best you ever got me." She joked a little.

"I say the best gift you gave me. By far." Edward chuckled before he hummed in thought. "Well… What was Emmett's middle name again?"

"William but I don't wanna call him that. He doesn't look like a William." Cecelia gazed down at the infant holding him close. "Hm… What about Wilson?"

"Wilson… I like it. Then for his middle name, my father's name?"

Cecelia nodded smiling softly.

"Wilson Percival Higgsbury." She sighed happily. "That has a nice ring to it. That's it. He's Wilson Percival Higgsbury."

Wilson reached out at Edward, Cecelia offering him to him.

"You sure? What if I-"

"Hold your baby."

Edward chuckled, taking him into his arms, cradling him carefully.

"Oh, Wilson… Welcome to the world, my little one." He kissed his head, trying to hide the tears that escaped. "My Little Wil."

Wilson giggled, nuzzling his father.

"Bah!"

"I love you… so much."

"Aba!"

"And I think he's saying he loves you too my dearest." Cecelia laid her head on his shoulder, gazing at Wilson. She was so tired but so happy all at the same time. "December 20th… Just a few days before Winter's Feast. Silly baby."

"He's a clever one. He didn't want to wait to play with his gifts." Edward chuckled. "A very clever boy!"

Wilson cooed, curling up against Edward.

Edward looked to Cecelia.

"Is it alright if I…? I mean, I finished it."

"It's your song to him and you know I love hearing your music."

"Haha sorry. Guess this whole parenting thing is still a shock to me." He cleared his throat. "Alright Wilson, I spent your mother's entire pregnancy writing this just for you. It has no name but when you can talk I want you to name it. So, here it is."

Cecelia fell quiet, as her husband began to sing. Wilson fell quiet as he listened to this new sound,a look of recognition in his eyes.

It wasn't long before the little boy was fast asleep, resting against his father. Edward kissed his head.

"Happy Birthday Wil."

"And what a wonderful day it is." Cecelia kissed Edward's cheek. "Thank you... Thank you for everything."

"Hey, we're in this together." Edward smiled. "And I'll do all I can to help take care of him."

_He's ours after all._

_Our greatest gift._


	24. Scaley Companion

A Scaley Companion

It was one of those bad days. Everyone knew it was going to be one of those bad days.

While Edward was making a relatively smooth recovery from his time with Cato, it was clear side effects were never going to go away entirely. Especially when it came to the headaches. Despite not being in The Constant, insanity was still something that could plague anyone in any dimension. Wilson knew that all too well.

Cecelia and Wilson frowned as they looked into the master bedroom of hers and Edward's home. The window blinds were shut and Edward was currently curled up in bed, his hands grasping at his head. They had attempted treatment with green caps and other insanity tonics but nothing seemed to really stick. It was really starting to be a concern. Especially with this being the third day in the row Edward was incapacitated by his headaches.

"Poor Ed…" Cecelia sighed. "And just when things were turning around too."

"There has to be something we just… need to keep looking." Wilson narrowed his eyes. "I am not going to let this ruin his life."

Cecelia frowned, going to her husband's side, stroking his back. Edward tensed up before he relaxed, realizing who it was. He buried his face back into his pillow, letting out a pained sigh.

"I'll watch him, Wil. You just keep trying to find a cure." She gave him a pleading look.

"Make sure no one else disturbs him for now. I'll… I'll go discuss this with Grandmother in the meantime."

"Thank you." Cecelia laid down beside Edward, bringing her arms around him. "Hang in there, Love."

Wilson looked at his father for another moment before hurrying out.

Soon enough, he was in the throne room, standing before Wickerbottom.

"I had a feeling things weren't going to be entirely smooth." Wickerbottom sighed.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Wilson asked, frowning. "There has to be something. He was doing great for a few months and now… it seems like nothing can get the headaches to stop at all."

"Insanity is a tricky thing since every being is different in what will help them." Wickerbottom hummed in thought, thinking over all the methods they had tried. "Edward is definitely a special case and I'm not surprised either considering the root cause of the problem."

Wilson nodded.

"Indeed… I just want to find an answer as soon as possible. He's stuck in his room all day and… it may sound a little selfish here but I want him to be able to be there when mine and Willow's first child is born. He was looking forward to it so much and now he might not be able to be there if I don't fix this."

Wickerbottom squeezed his shoulder.

"It's not selfish. He really has been excited to be a grandfather. Wilson, it would tear him apart if he couldn't be there."

"Then… what can I do? Even Rune is stumped!"

"Hm…" She went to where the codex was resting, next to the throne, flipping through it. "There has to be something. Something we overlooked."

Wilson looked over her shoulder, reading over the notes made.

She stopped at an illustration of a strange bug like creature, humming in thought. She had not seen that particular being in nearly 20 years.

_But… it might be able to help a little. Or at least one, of its subspecies…_

"What exactly… is that?"

Wickerbottom pointed at the picture.

"This is a glommer. They're a fae like being that lives here in The Constant. They produce an aura that helps fight against insanity. I remember my father wrangling a few back in the day that he used as a means of helping some poor folks that had a bad run in with nightmare monsters. Only downside is that they are super messy. However…" She flipped the page to a creature that resembled a glommer, but was more dragon like in appearance. "One of its subspecies is more clean and would make for a perfect sanity therapy companion."

"Then, I'll find one. I'll bring it back here for Father."

"Just be careful. They only appear during the full moon."

Wilson hummed in thought.

"I don't suppose… I could persuade an old friend of ours to assist me in this hm?"

"Wilson, if you convince Maxwell to go glommer wrangling, I'll bind you a new journal."

"It's a deal." Wilson grinned.

_Anything to help Father._

oooooo

"You want me to do what now?" Maxwell asked, looking up from a book he was writing in, giving a confused look.

The two were currently sitting in the living room of the house Maxwell and his family now happily called home.

Wilson grinned.

"I want you to help me track down a glommer. You know how, right?"

"...Yes? And your point? I thought you never wanted to see my face again."

"Winona is the one who said something like that, not me." Wilson crossed his arms. "Last I checked, we're just on pranking good terms, yes?"

Maxwell shrugged.

"Wasn't sure if anyone actually took that seriously, save Jack and Melinda." Maxwell closed the book. "Regardless, I would think you could do it yourself."

"I could but I'm kind of urgent to find one as soon as possible." Wilson pulled out a sketch of the glommer he was looking for. "Particularly a subspecies."

Maxwell looked at the drawing, eyes a bit wide.

"The bearded dragon glommer? That's quite the fancy breed you're looking for. What's got you looking for that?"

"My father." Wilson frowned. "His insanity has been really bad this month and Grandmother thinks this might be the solution to it. We'd settle for a regular glommer but Grandmother is sure we need something a little stronger… and less messy."

"I see…" Maxwell brought a hand to his chin, staring at the drawing for another minute before nodding. "Very well." He got up, putting his book away. "Scarlet! Do we have any left over marble to make a statue?"

She poked her head out of their room.

"I saw some in the back room. Wynter got bored of trying to sculpt it and moved back to his clay."

"Ah, wonderful!"

"Marble…?"

"You'll see." Maxwell started to walk. "Follow me."

Wilson followed.

They went to the back room, Maxwell finding the marble he needed before leading Wilson outside to a sculpting table. He set the marble on the table, conjuring magic to his hands.

"Can you hold that drawing up for me, please?" Maxwell asked.

Wilson did as told. Maxwell looked at it carefully before working his magic on the marble, creating a statue of the creature.

"There we go." He grinned, sculpting a pedestal below it.

He lifted it up with his magic, setting it in the middle of the garden that Gale was currently tending to.

Gale looked up at it, confused.

"What's that, Father?" She asked, pointing at it with one of her wings.

"A glommer, dear." He answered. "Just going to have it in the garden till after the full moon. Just need it to be surrounded by flowers so the glommer will feel welcomed and so that its flower will bloom on the pedestal."

"Oooooooh. Okay!"

Wilson blinked, a few times, confusion in his eyes.

"What…?"

Maxwell cleared his throat.

"To catch a glommer, you need to have a shrine for it and the proper environment. Through that, a special flower will grow that will attract the glommer to the area, then, you capture it by taking the flower. It will follow whoever holds the flower. And that's all there is to it."

"Oh… I thought it was going to be harder honestly."

Maxwell chuckled.

"We only call it wrangling because it sounds funny, admittedly."

"Oh… OH." Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "So, we just wait all night?"

"That's the idea. I presume you'll be staying for dinner?"

…  _Wait._

_Maxwell just invited me to eat dinner with his family. In his home._

"I… guess?" Wilson said.

"Lovely." Maxwell chuckled. "And honestly, this is much easier what we're doing. The other would be going to statues built near pig villages and well… you do not want to be near the pigmen during full moons. It gets ugly REAL fast."

"Why?"

"Your friend's daughter is a werehound, yes? And he's a werebeaver. Think about what happens to them and apply it to the pigs."

"Oh…" His eyes widened. "OH!"

"Yeah… I'm guessing you had the fortune to not experience that."

"I do remember the pigmen I met the first time I came here saying not to be near their village during full moons. Now I see why… Huh."

Maxwell shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no idea why they do that. That wasn't my doing for the record."

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"I see. I guess we'll be waiting for a few hours then."

"Indeed. Do what you like, but I was jotting down some spells." Maxwell started to head inside.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything around the house that needs repairs?"

Maxwell grinned… a bit wickedly as Wilson shivered a little.

That look brought back memories.

"Ask the wife. She has a to do list as long as the living room."

_I immediately regret this decision._

oooooo

Wilson was relieved as the full moon started to rise in the sky. Thankfully, Scarlet had given him some easy tasks, they were just tedious. Though a good meal certainly made up for it too.

_She can cook rather well, that's for sure._

He was currently nestled under a tree, deciding to rest for a minute. Maxwell was present as well, opting to sit on a bench in the garden, jotting down spells. It was silence, save the sounds of other smaller creatures moving about the area.

As the moonlight fell over the garden, vines wrapped around the statue, coming to stop just under the image of the glommer, a bright red flower blooming upon it.

Wilson dug out his sketchbook, jotting down what he saw.

"Keep your eyes up Higgsbury, you can jot it down later. You only experience something like this for the first time once." Maxwell pointed to the garden entrance.

Wilson raised an eyebrow before following Maxwell's finger, eyes widening as a bearded dragon glommer flew into view. It looked exactly like the image from the book. It was scaley and fuzzy, with beautiful green scales and light yellow fur.

It buzzed happily as it made its way over to the flower, nestling up to it, its black eyes showing delight at finding it.

"Amazing." Wilson whispered.

Maxwell smiled, nodding.

"Well, go on. Pick the flower before the moon leaves."

Wilson got up, making his way over quietly, not wanting to startle the glommer. As he approached, the glommer looked up, curiosity in its black eyes.

"Bzzz?"

"Easy little fellow…" Wilson, got down to the statue's level plucking the flower off of it.

"Bzz!" It flew up, nuzzling his cheek.

"H-Hey, that tickles." He chuckled. "Affectionate, aren't you?"

"Bzzz! Bzz!"

Maxwell chuckled.

"Glommers are very friendly creatures. Messy, but friendly. Though with this breed you won't have to worry about it randomly producing pink goop every few hours. Just remember to feed it… Erm, him."

"Ah, I see. I'm sure Mother will spoil him rotten, as long as he helps Father."

"Oh, they're not picky." Maxwell chuckled. "They literally eat anything… But there you have it. He's all yours to take back with you."

The glommer set itself on Wilson's shoulder, purring loudly. He chuckled before looking back to Maxwell.

"Thank you so much for this. I owe you one."

Maxwell grinned.

"You're welcome. And noted." He gave a wave with his hand. "Now, off with you. You got a patient to treat."

Wilson nodded, hurrying out.

Scarlet came out, giggling at seeing the triumphant look on Maxwell's face.

"You seem pleased. What's got you so happy?"

Maxwell looked to her, laughing a little.

"I actually won for once."

She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Oh. you." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I think you won a little more… How does a shoulder rub sound?"

"... I love you."

oooooo

Wilson was being as quiet as he could as he entered the master bed room of Cecelia and Edward's home. He held the glommer in his arms as he approached. He frowned at seeing how miserable Edward looked.

He had dark circles under his eyes and looked very strained. Cecelia was doing what she could to help relax him, but to no avail. Edward was currently sitting up, his head resting on his knees while Cecelia rubbed his back.

Cecelia looked up, smiling a bit before confusion came to her eyes at seeing the glommer.

"Wilson, what's that?" she asked.

"Something that can help, Father." He smiled, moving closer.

He sat down in front of his father.

"Dad…" Wilson offered to the glommer flower to him. "Take this into your hands and keep it with you, okay?"

Edward gingerly took it, tucking it into the front pocket of his pajama shirt.

"R-Right here… I'll do anything at this rate." He whispered, his voice shaky.

The glommer wiggled out of Wilson's arms, flying up to Edward.

"Bzzz?"

Edward looked at the glommer, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hello…?"

The glommer moved closer, rubbing up against his cheek before nestling itself on Edward's head, buzzing softly.

Edward was a bit confused till he noticed something. The pain in his head was starting to fade. It was a slow, but was happening with every buzz from the glommer.

After a few moments, the glommer moved off his head, settling onto his shoulder, content to stay there.

"Bzzzz."

Edward was surprised, bringing a hand up, rubbing the little creature's head.

"My goodness…"

"How's your head?" Wilson asked. "Is there still any lingering pain?"

"It's dull but… I can actually think straight… I… I actually feel great."

"Oh, thank goodness." Cecelia kissed his cheek.

"Good." Wilson smiled. "We have that little guy to thank. He'll be your companion from now on. He's a creature that can help ward off insanity thanks to an aura he produces. So… hope you're okay with having a pet."

Edward chuckled, nuzzling the glommer with his cheek.

"How could I mind such a helpful little fellow? He'll need a proper name though."

"Bzzr?"

Edward held the glommer in front of him, humming in thought before grinning.

"I think I'll call him Beethoven."

The glommer blinked.

"Bzz?"

"Beethoven." Edward chuckled. "That is now your name, my friend."

The glommer… Beethoven, was silent for a moment before giving a happy buzz, huddling up to Edward.

"Bzzz! Bzzz!"

He laughed, cradling him in his arms.

"Beethoven it is." He looked up to Wilson, relief in his eyes. "Thank you so much Wilson. You really saved the day."

Wilson smiled, moving to sit next to him.

"Hey, you deserve to live your life without the headaches always bothering you. I'll keep trying to develop more medication to help, but I think this little guy'll be doing the trick."

"And honestly… I think I needed this. Having something to take care of, will keep my mind off of things too."

"And I'll be happy to help." Cecelia smiled, petting Beethoven's head. "So cute."

"Bzzzt!"

Wilson smiled.

"Good. Anything else I can do for you?"

Edward smiled.

"No, but thank you son… Well, except maybe go spend time with your wife."

He chuckled.

"I probably owe her, given I was gone for a whole night."

Cecelia shook her head.

"Leaving your pregnant wife alone all night? You owe her a whole day of cuddling, mister. Go!"

Wilson nodded, hurrying out.

Edward and Cecelia chuckled before laying down, Beethoven curling up between them. Cecelia smiled as she saw Edward finally fall asleep, a content look on his face. She kept an arm around him, closing her eyes as well.

_All is right in the world._


	25. Spoonful of Sugar

Spoonful of Sugar

 _There has to be an easier way around this._ Jack thought, glancing at a patient file, a frown coming to his face.

Treating children was never easy. Especially in this particular case.

_Can't get her to calm down before her medication… Reminds me so much of when William was little._

_William… Hm…_

He got up grabbing his coat.

"Someone lock up for me, I'm running an errand!" He called over his shoulder as he left his office, checking his watch. If he hurried, he might catch his brother before his next show.

_They might hide and try to run when they see my face but William's good with kids. He's always been._

Jack made his way to the area the circus was located in, looking around. It was busy as usual for the time of year but he hoped William could be borrowed for a couple of hours.

He almost walked by him, doubling back.

William and Wes were surrounded by a group of children, the two making balloon animals.

"Alright, let's see… Who wants this one?"

"Oh me, me!"

William gave a wave of his hand, making the balloon animal in his hand disappear before reappearing in the child's hand, eliciting gasps and looks of wonder from the others.

"You're going to upstage me." Wes signed with a mock pout.

William gave a bow.

"The stage is yours my friend. I"ll be along later for my show, need to rest a bit." He gave a wave to the children as he walked off.

"Will!"

The man jumped a bit, whirling around to see Jack.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you!" He chuckled, giving a sheepish grin.

"Eheh sorry." Jack gave a sheepish look of his own, falling into step beside William. "Busy day I take it?"

"Sort of. Mostly just those kids today. Wes and I were keeping them busy so they didn't go wandering off while their parents were gone. They came right over after school got out."

"Ah, I see."

"Mm-hm… Something up?" William asked as they walked into his tent, the magician going to Judy's little sleeping area. The rabbit perked up, hopping into his arms as soon as he saw her.

"I'll go right out and say it, I need help with a patient."

William gave him a bewildered look, pointing to himself.

"Eh!? ME?!" He shook his head. "You… Are you serious?"

"I am. I know you're not a doctor but… Laughter's the best medicine sometimes." Jack sighed. "I'm treating this young girl, about five years old. She's terrified of needles and is not a big fan of me due to it."

William frowned, a sympathetic look coming to his eyes. He remembered what that was like.

"Oh poor dear… Well… How can I help?"

"I just need you to keep her busy and cheer her up. See if you can get her to relax a little."

"I can try."

oooooo

The girl sighed, ducking under her blankets, hugging a doll to her chest. She knew what was coming and was doing all she could to hide from it.

 _I just wanna go home._ She sniffed a little.  _No more shots._

She heard someone knocking on the door.

"W-Who is it?"

"A visitor. May I come in please?"

She peered out from under the blanket.

"Y-Yes."

The door opened as William stepped inside, a gentle smile on his face.

"You must be June, yes?"

"A-Ahuh… Are you a doctor?" She gave him a pout, a nervous look coming to her eyes.

"No, no, just a magician." William sat on the edge of her bed. "Heard you could use a bit of cheering up and thought I could help that."

June leaned back, tilting her head. William looked her over before reaching behind her ear, pulling a coin out into his hand.

"Now what is this? How'd this get there?"

She giggled a little, feeling behind her ear.

"Neat!"

William chuckled, offering it to her as she moved to take it, only for him to make it vanish as soon as it touched her palm. He gave a bewildered look.

"Where did it go?"

She laughed, giving a shrug.

"I dunno!"

"Let's try to bring it back. Can you throw it to me?"

June made a motion as if she was throwing it as William's arm moved up as the coin appeared in his hand. She clapped as he made another motion, two coins now in his hands.

"Wow… Magic!"

"The best kind. Now… can you hold onto these for me?" He asked as she held out her hands. Once more they vanished as she squealed, a bright smile coming to her face.

"Where'd they go?"

"It's a mystery." He gave a playful look before giving a wave of his hand as they appeared once more, this time letting her take them.

She looked them over trying to figure out just how he did it before giving him a grin.

"Thanks, mister."

"Anytime,little miss."

Jack walked in giving them both a nod.

"Having fun you two?"

"Ahuh!"

William pulled out a deck of cards, offering a handful to her.

"Wanna play another game?"

"Sure!"

"You two keep doing that while I take care of something."

William looked out the corner of his eye, seeing Jack had a syringe hidden in his hand. He nodded.

"Pick a card, any card."

June hummed for a moment before picking a card, nodding to herself.

"Now, place it back in the deck."

She did so, not even minding when Jack took her free arm.

William made a show of shuffling his cards before pulling one out.

"Is… This your card?"

"Yes!" She giggled. "The Queen of Hearts!"

"And done." Jack said covering the area with a bandage. June looked at him bewildered before looking at her arm.

"That didn't hurt. How'd you do that?"

"A little bit of magic can help the medicine go down." Jack chuckled, giving his brother a grateful look.

June pouted a little.

"Mr. Magic has to go 'way?"

WIlliam ruffled her hair.

"Well, if it's alright with Jack, I'd love to come back and perform again. Maybe put on a show for the whole ward. How does that sound?"

"Yes please!"

William smiled getting up giving a sweeping bow.

"Ask and you shall receive."


	26. Visits

Visits

Wendy usually was energetic and up for anything her sister was planning for the day. She didn't mind running along with Abigails big ideas, even if sometimes they didn't wind up so great in the end.

Abigail was usually up before she was, preferring to help out with breakfast, so it wasn't much of a concern for Wilson that Wendy was the last one up. But that was usually about five minutes later, maybe ten if she had slipped off back to sleep.

"Do you think she's still asleep?" Abigail asked, kicking her feet, eying her breakfast. Usually she preferred to wait for her sister so they could all eat together but she was getting worried.

"I'll go check on her and see if I can rouse her but please, eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Wilson gave her a reassuring look. "I'll be right back."

He hurried upstairs, heading quietly into the girls' room. Wendy was still curled up in her and Abigail's bed, the blanket tucked up tightly around her, buried a little in it.

He smiled softly. It was almost a shame to wake her, but she needed to eat as well.

"Wendy?" He called softly, opening the curtains up to let more sunlight in. "It's time to wake up, dear."

Wendy mumbled before turning away from him, a hoarse sounding cough escaping her.

"Mm… No…" She said quietly, her voice a little raspy.

Wilson was concerned hearing that.

"Wendy?"

Wendy tried to cover her head, only to have her blanket pulled back so he could see her face. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, sniffling a little. Her cheeks were a bit red as well.

_Oh no…_

Wilson frowned, feeling a pang of concern. So far, he hadn't dealt with the twins being sick yet. He counted it as some sort of luck that Wendy hadn't been ill or on her way to being ill when he had found her back in the Shadow World.

"Oh, oh, oh…" He pulled off his glove, pressing his hand to her head, feeling how warm it was. "Wendy, how do you feel right now?"

"I don't feel good, Papa." She whimpered a little. "My throat's all scratchy and I feel achy."

"Scale of one to ten?"

"Four…"

Wilson's dark knowledge was already running a mile a minute as he looked his daughter over.

"Body chills?"

"Ahuh…"

Wilson frowned stroking her hair.

"Looks like you caught yourself a bug, Little Miss. I'll be right back. I just wanna know for sure what it is."

Wendy nodded, curling up a little. For her, the next hour seemed to float by as Wilson checked her over, confirming his own suspicions before tucking her into bed once more.

"Looks like I'm right. It's just a twenty four hour virus." He sighed in relief, looping his stethoscope around his neck. "Just rest today and you should be feeling more like yourself tomorrow, but do let me know if anything gets worse, okay?"

Wendy nodded, curling up under the covers, content to just fall asleep right there.

"Okay Papa… I love you."

"And I love you very much." He kissed her forehead before closing the curtain,s allowing the room to dim. He gave her a gentle smile. "Sleep well. I'll be by later to see if you feel up to any food. Okay?"

"Okay…" She whimpered a little holding her arms out. "Hug?"

"Of course, Princess." He hugged her gently, kissing her head. Part of him was still concerned but he reasoned she had been through worse. She would be herself in no time.

oooooo

Wilson still had work to do on some of the houses, but he didn't want Wendy alone later in the day.

The girl was still a little out of it when he went to bring her lunch before he headed out. Wendy was awake enough to note a look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked between spoonfuls of broth.

Wilson sat on the edge of her bed, giving her an apologetic look.

"I need to work on something for a few hours. So, I'm asking someone to come over here for a few hours to look after you. I wanted to let you know."

Wendy perked up a little, bouncing a bit in place.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise. A good one… You finished eating?"

"Mm-hm. It was really yummy."

Wilson took the tray away.

"I'll be heading out once I head downstairs. Be a good girl and remember what I said about resting."

"I will." Wendy hugged him quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Princess." He kissed her head, returning the hug with his free arm. "I'll send the sitter up. How's that sound?"

"Sure."

He grinned a little before heading downstairs. It was quiet as Wendy tried to make herself comfortable. She would admit, it had been a little lonely even with her father doting on her most of the day. He hadn't let Abigail come in since he wanted to avoid having two sick daughters back to back.

She drifted off for a moment or two when she heard a faint knocking on the open door. Her blue eyes opened slowly as she looked at the figure in the doorway.

"May I come in, Wendy Bird?" Said the very quiet tone of her favorite uncle, a gentle look in his green eyes.

Wendy sat up, giving a nod, eyes lighting up.

"Uncle Will!" She squealed a little, coughing into the crook of her arm. "Mm… Sorry."

"It's fine sweetie." William sat on the edge of her bed. "Wilson told me you weren't feeling well and… since I looked after you before when you didn't feel well I thought… I thought I'd help out."

"I really like that." Wendy had always loved it when her uncle visited, even visiting when the twins were too sick to get out of bed and get up to their usual mischief. He always had a way of coaxing a smile out of the girls and cheering them up.

He knew what it was like to be sick and basically stuck having to lie there and count bumps in ceiling paint. So, even when Jack would make him cover up as much as possible to avoid spreading the illness or catching it himself, he would make sure his nieces had a visit at least a couple of times while healing.

William had a bit of a mischievous look in his eyes as he set a leather bag on the bed between them. For a moment, Wendy thought it was Wilson's medical bag, until he opened it. Inside, were all kinds of cards and tools a magician would use, along with books Wendy hadn't read in what felt like years.

Her eyes lit up, seeing a familiar cover and title in particular.

"Hm… Now let's see… The sick day special I believe calls for, some card tricks, story telling and plenty of magic." William pulled out the book. "Your choice for what goes first though."

"I want a story… Is… Is that the book I think it is?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"I asked the Queen to track down a copy for me. I was going to give it to you next time Jack was here." William gave her a gentle smile. "But I think today you could use a surprise. Here it is."

_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

Wendy giggled nodding.

"Thank you, Uncle."

William ruffled her hair. "Shall we?"

"Mm-hm…" Wendy wrapped her blanket up around her, cuddling up to him so she could see the illustrations. "I missed sick day visits."

"I thought you didn't like being sick." He chuckled a bit, opening the book.

"I like sick day visits. Being sick stinks."

William still sometimes was surprised at how much his nieces still wanted him near. How much they had really missed him and how often he found himself spending time with them. Time he wasn't sure he was ever going to get to have back.

_Time I'm going to cherish._

Wendy smiled up at him as he read aloud, both feeling nostalgic and unable to help but be amused. Wendy had once said to him when she was about four that she wished Wonderland was real.

She supposed she had really been to it now.

_But this time, I have Uncle Will and Papa and Abi._

_We're all together again._


End file.
